Pecados de mi pasado TRADUCCION
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de content1. Bella fue abandonada por Edward para limpiar las ruinas de su vida después de su traición. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Edward descubra que no todo es como parece? ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de sus pecados y qué hará para traerla de vuelta?
1. Ojos verdes

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **contest1** y la traducción mía, y **tengo la autorización de la autora para hacerl**o.

Gracias a mis betas **ericastelo** y **larosaderosas** por apoyarme en corregir mis errores, y dejar el capítulo tan guapo. Ya saben, si se me pasó hacer alguna de sus correcciones, pueden darme un jalón de orejas.

Y a **sparklinghaledecullen**, porque ella me recomendó la historia y me motivó a traducirla.

* * *

**Edward POV**

El centro de Seattle se extendía ante mí como una enfermedad en expansión. Desde el punto más alto de la torre de Cullen Enterprises, todo parecía tan insignificante… la ciudad, la gente, los negocios. Los días en que el cielo está encapotado, no puedo ver nada debajo de mí. Me gustan esos días, cuando puedo encerrarme en mí mismo, lejos de todos, de todo, y de cada emoción. Hoy, en este día de otoño extrañamente despejado, el sol destacando a aquellos que estaban a mis pies. Septiembre 13… era muy apropiado que todo estuviera bañado por un brillo tan resplandeciente, era un día para celebrar. El cumpleaños de Bella…

Unos ojos chocolate flotaban delante de mí, mientras la oscuridad y la desesperación me golpeaban, burlándose de mí con las cosas que había hecho.

Ahora sabía que había cometido un terrible error. Hace quince años, destruí mi única oportunidad de ser feliz, pero había sido incapaz de admitirlo entonces. Guiado por la inmundicia y las mentiras implantadas por una vengativa y celosa chica, me hizo dudar… dudar de su amor por mí, dudar de las palabras que me había dicho tan desinteresadamente, y dudar de mí mismo y mi habilidad para ser amado por lo que soy, lejos de los lujos y las riquezas que mi familia podía proveer.

"_Edward, por favor, si alguna vez sentiste la cosa más pequeña por mí, llámame. Es importante_."

Aún podía recitar el primer mensaje con claridad. Solo habían llegado dos más. El siguiente fue unos cuántos días después, casi una copia del primero.

"_Edward. Por amor a Dios. Si __alguna vez __de verdad me amaste, necesito que me llames. Es muy importante."_

La enorme diferencia había sido que el primer mensaje terminaba con un suave sollozo. El segundo tenía un deje de pánico. Me había tomado un tiempo para realmente descifrar… la emoción.

El tercero y último había llegado un mes más tarde. Su voz estaba ronca, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero había aguantado las lágrimas para hacer la llamada.

"_Edward. Esta será mi última llamada. No te molestaré de nuevo. Tu silencio ha dejado muy claros__tus deseos. Te haré una última petición. Por favor, llámame o escríbeme, solo contáctame por favor. Es un asunto de importancia."_

Pero lo que hizo que mi estómago se retorciera, fue la manera en que terminó la llamada.

"_No importa lo que creas, o lo que te hayan dicho, te amo más allá de cualquier explicación. Siempre lo haré."_

Mi hermano y yo resoplamos cuando lo recibimos, o debería decir, yo resoplé y Emmett se encogió de hombros de manera incómoda. Él no había creído a Tanya, incluso en ese entonces. Tampoco debí hacerlo yo, pero ella había sido amiga de la familia por años, y yo era inseguro. Le creí cuando dijo que Bella sólo se preocupaba por mí por mi dinero. Incluso a los diecisiete años, ya había visto lo que la gente podía hacer por ese tipo de amor. Esa fue la razón por la que mi madre había insistido que debíamos dejar Seattle en primer lugar, y mudarnos a Forks. Mi padre tenía teleconferencias en la mayoría de sus negocios desde casa, y había mantenido un ático en Seattle, solo por si era necesario estar disponible para alguna junta.

Se suponía que conoceríamos personas que no se fijarían en el nombre de nuestra familia, y automáticamente harían suposiciones… y eso hicimos. Emmett tenía razón, el nos equivocamos.

Por supuesto, no fue sino hasta muchos años después que Tanya admitió su trampa. Me la follé en la misma cama donde había tomado la virginidad de Bella, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de mi mente. Incluso a los diecisiete años, Tanya era una experta entre las sábanas, y durante al menos un año, me perdí en su cuerpo y en las drogas para enmascarar el dolor de la traición de Bella. Mis padres empacaron, y dejamos Forks una semana después de mi colapso en el instituto Forks, y yo no podía estar más feliz porque me daba una salida rápida a mi rubio problema y a los traficantes. Al final, no podía ni mirar a Tanya a la cara, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella había estado detrás del dinero todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo supe? Porque su familia era rica e independiente también, pero no me había dado cuenta de que el dinero era una adicción para ella.

Años más tarde, Tanya finalmente conoció a Garrett, quien se convirtió en el verdadero amor de su vida, y haciéndola llegar a sus propias conclusiones. El asombro en los rostros de mi familia cuando nos habló de su engaño era monstruoso. Ella se había inventado la historia de la traición de Bella. Bella nunca me engañó con Jacob, nunca alardeó que estaba obteniendo el dinero de los Cullen, y nunca se rio de nosotros por haber sido crédulos. Los verdaderos monstruos habíamos sido nosotros por creer ciegamente aquellas despiadadas y tontas mentiras. La revelación llegó casi siete años después de la fecha en la que humillé a Bella delante de toda la escuela y la llamé zorra calculadora. De hecho, esa fue una de las mejores cosas que le dije. Hoy en día, me avergonzaba pensar en las obscenidades que habían salido de mis labios y la devastación en sus ojos castaños mientras trataba de llegar a mí y yo le daba la espalda.

La duda sobre la culpabilidad de Bella había estado arraigada a mi mente por años, disparándose tan pronto me limpié a mí mismo de toda la basura que había usado para tratar de olvidarla. Escuchar las palabras de Tanya ese día solo solidificó el sentimiento de malestar en mi estómago.

Alice sollozaba incontrolablemente. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga por una mujer de la que nos dábamos cuenta que no conocíamos tan bien después de todo. Las llamadas de Bella para Esme no fueron respondidas, y Carlisle la acompañó fuera de la propiedad del hospital cuando ella intentó contactarlo ahí. Obviamente, se dio por vencida, y ni siquiera trató de acercarse a Emmett… quien irónicamente pudo haber sido su mejor salida. Me pregunté, en los años que habían pasado, si nuestro portero había tenido que echar a alguna mujer de ojos y cabello color café. Lo dudaba. Si Isabella Swan era inteligente, cosa que sí era, se mantendría alejada de mi inútil trasero. Ella me había visitado en sueños en cada noche, y con mayor frecuencia en mis brazos, mientras vertía mis necesidades físicas en cada mujer a la que usaba.

Contraté a un detective privado para buscarla el día después a la revelación de Tanya, pero solo le había dejado dos días para buscar antes de recuperar el juicio y pagarle sus honorarios. Habían pasado siete años. Seguramente, Bella lo habría superado, habría conocido a alguien y hecho una buena vida. No sería un monstruo y le arruinaría eso. Pero en esos dos días, había sido capaz de descubrir cierta información que me desgarraba el corazón. Charlie había muerto casi seis meses después de que nos hubiéramos ido de Forks. Estando en el trabajo había recibido una llamada de emergencia de Olympia. Fue atropellado por un conductor borracho y murió instantáneamente en el camino. El investigador además había entrevistado a algunos de los amigos de Bella del Instituto Forks. No regresó a la escuela después del día en que me volví un lunático delirante. Ni Angela o Jessica escucharon de ella en ese entonces.

¿Qué le había pasado a Bella como para que desapareciera por completo? Solo podía imaginar cómo podía sentirse por perder a Charlie. A pesar de que siempre había sido amistosa con Reneé, siempre había vivido con Charlie, y habían sido extremadamente cercanos. Mudarse a Florida, lo cual es lo que asumía que había hecho, probablemente había sido como mudarse a un país extranjero con una compañera de habitación con quien sólo has intercambiado cartas.

Eso era una cosa más para agregar a mi lista de pecados. Debí haber estado con ella para acunarla en su dolor. En lugar de eso, había estado completamente colocado por la cocaína y maldiciendo a Tanya cuando eso sucedió.

Mi familia había intentado muchas veces que fuera a buscarla. Mientras ellos me vieron construir una coraza más y más fuerte alrededor de mí, habían lanzado todo lo que tenían hacia mí. Alice casi me rompe el día que vino a mi casa y pasó horas llorando en mis brazos.

"_¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, Edward? Debí saber mejor. Sigo recordando el día en que vino a la casa y la lancé por las escaleras. Se quedó tumbada a sus pies por unos minutos, congelada, como si estuviera tratando de asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Estaba tan molesta como para pensar que ella solo quería ver qué podía obtener de mí. Vi como sus ojos se empañaban mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Algo murió dentro de ella ese día. No dijo una palabra mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de mí. Le dije un montón de nombres, y ella nunca respondió. Algo cercano al pánico me llenó entonces. La idea estuvo en mi mente, ella no actuaba como alguien que solamente__buscaba el dinero."_

"_Por favor, déjame buscarla", _me rogó.

"_Alice, ¿honestamente, qué pensarías que podríamos decirle en este punto que pudiera hacerle ver que hicimos lo correcto? ¡¿Qué podríamos decirle para deshacer el dolor que le causamos?!"_

"_Podrías decirle que sigues enamorado de ella, que nunca dejaste de hacerlo."_

Tuve que cerrar los ojos por el dolor que rugió por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Amor? Ciertamente, la amaba. Pero nunca me había dado cuenta, en mi inocencia, lo que esa palabra significaba en ese entonces. Entonces, _amor_ había sido la sensación de los labios de Bella contra los míos. Había sido una noche de luz de luna bajo las estrellas y la sensación de que nada podía derrotarnos. Había sido la mirada de completa confianza en su rostro cuando tomé su virginidad, y ella se apretó debajo de mí y se hizo añicos, susurrando mi nombre con adoración. La sensación de sus paredes de terciopelo que me succionaban… nunca había sentido tal compromiso… tal lujuria y amor que se combinaban. No… amor… el verdadero amor no corta con alguien públicamente delante de un montón de exaltados adolescentes y lo deja sangrando en el piso para que los vampiros se den un festín.

Ahora, amaba a Bella incluso más de lo que lo hacía en aquel entonces. Porque después de rehabilitarme y de enfrentar la maldad en la que se había convertido Edward Cullen, me di cuenta que mi amor por ella había cambiado. En los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de nuestra relación, vi cómo Bella me había enseñado y cómo yo la había destruido. Vi lo tenaz que ese verdadero amor había sido. Vi lo respetuoso que el verdadero amor había sido. Y lo más importante, vi la sabiduría que el verdadero amor había tenido. Bella nunca me llamó otra vez. Ella me había dado la oportunidad, y yo la había tirado, mientras reía como borracho.

Ahora, la amaba lo suficiente como para dejarla ir. Para dejar que disfrutara la paz que yo estaba seguro que había encontrado. Envidié al hombre que la sostuviera en brazos. Rezaba cada día para que la amara la mitad de lo que yo lo hacía.

Antes de estar en paz, había hecho de todo para arrancármela de la cabeza. Primero, me había llenado de ira y cinismo. Mientras la niebla se aclaraba y después de que Tanya admitiera su traición, mis intentos habían sido para protegerla. La necesidad en mi interior de encontrarla había crecido exponencialmente, y la había canalizado hasta convertirme en un sinvergüenza. Arruiné a más mujeres de las que pudiera llegar a imaginar. Nunca les prometí nada, pero no había sido un plan muy exitoso, pues muchas habían hecho cosas muy obvias para atraparme. Había avergonzado a mi familia en innumerables ocasiones. Nada había funcionado. Las pelirrojas se mezclaban con las morenas, y los ojos azules se disolvían al color café, mientras las usaba. Nada llenaba el vacío que su pérdida había creado en mi corazón. Mi mano se apretó en mi pecho, en el palpitante agujero que había ahí.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el frío panel de cristal frente a mí. En algún lugar, allá fuera en el mundo, respiraba mi otra mitad.

El chirrido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta de mis recuerdos, y me giré para ver a mi padre. No pude evitarlo, le sonreí. Elegante y correcto, se veía más como mi hermano Emmett y yo que como nuestro padre. Él y Esme estaban disfrutando de su buena vida, amando la oportunidad de jugar con sus nietos. Él adoraba a los bebés de Alice y a Jasper, así como a los de Emmett y Rosalie. Bellos y saltarines bebés, seguros en el amor que los rodeaba. Ahí estaba el dolor otra vez…

Miré de vuelta a la ventana, tratando de realinear mis gestos faciales, pero no lo hice lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¿Edward? —Dijo a mi lado—. ¿Qué va mal?

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Están todos listos? —pregunté, en un intento de distraerlo.

No funcionó, pero me respetaba lo suficiente como para no presionarme. Sin embargo, estaba frustrado. Fue aparente en su tono de voz.

—Sí, te estamos esperando. Vine a ver qué te estaba retrasando.

—Muy bien. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

Entramos a la lujosa sala de conferencias y los ojos de mis hermanos, sus parejas y mi madre se enfocaron en mí. Desde el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Carlisle encogerse de hombros. Era un mensaje claro para que me dejaran tranquilo.

Escuchamos el montón de organizaciones benéficas que vinieron a pedir nuestro apoyo. Era una de las cosas que hacíamos juntos —y si me preparara a escondidas para este día, cada año, nadie lo sabría mejor. Fue entonces cuando una de las mujeres mencionó la fecha y escuché jadear a Alice. Sabía que ella finalmente determinaría la razón de mi comportamiento malhumorado. Trató de atrapar mi mirada, pero la ignoré. Finalmente, se estiró debajo de la mesa y me pateó… fuerte.

Maldije en voz alta, avergonzándome a mí mismo frente a la mujer que se presentaba en nombre de uno de los hospitales infantiles. El rostro horrorizado de mi madre llenó mi vista. Iba a hacérselo pagar a Alice, así fuera lo último que haga. Ya me había metido en suficientes problemas, no necesitaba su ayuda.

—Lo siento —dije a la balbuceante rubia. Era bonita, y encendí mi encanto. Nunca hacía quedar mal—. Pensar que los niños vayan por ahí sin seguro médico, por falta de fondos, me molesta. Personalmente, voy a financiar tu petición —dije, sonriendo. Funcionó. Ella tartamudeó todo el camino hasta la puerta.

—Edward… —empezó Alice, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ruido que venía de fuera de la sala.

La Sra. Brown, nuestra recepcionista, estaba discutiendo con alguien.

—Señorita, señorita… no puede entrar ahí.

Escuchamos una suave voz murmurándole.

La puerta se cerró entonces, pero escuchamos que la discusión subía de tono.

Estábamos esperando a la siguiente persona, pero en lugar de eso, la Sra. Brown entró y me miró directamente a mí.

—Sr. Cullen, disculpe, pero aquí hay una jovencita, e insiste en verlo.

Emmett resopló algo como "toma un número" en voz baja, con disgusto. Él no apreciaba mis encuentros casuales de sexo. Pensaba que tenía que encontrar a alguien con quien sentar cabeza. Él, por supuesto, sabía por qué eso era imposible para mí.

Su rostro permanecía profesional.

—Ella dice que es su hija.

Eso provocó otra ronda de comentarios en la mesa. Había tenido numerosos "hijos" que se habían mostrado en todos estos años, fecundados bajo estúpidos errores de mujeres que se habían entregado a mí en su codicia. Después de los primeros años, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar condones, comprando solo los mejores, esperando no tener nunca ese episodio de "se rompió". Afortunadamente, todos los impostores que se habían presentado no eran míos. Al menos el último episodio, causado por mis indulgencias, tenía a mi madre mirándome por algo más que el arrebato con la administradora hospital. Ella me amaba, de eso no había duda, pero mi negativa a hablar sobre las cosas que me atormentaban le preocupaba. Sabía que mis líos sexuales eran sólo una manera de enterrar el dolor. Gemía cada vez que el periódico mostraba una foto mía con alguien nuevo… lo cual sucedía a menudo.

—Haré que seguridad la escolte a la salida, y le diré que contacte a nuestros abogados —la Sra. Brown dijo suavemente. No era la primera persona con la que había tenido que lidiar.

—Gracias —dije con suavidad.

La puerta se cerró y entonces se produjo un alboroto.

—No me importa lo que haya dicho, ¡estoy aquí para verlo!

Tenías que darle crédito, tenía pelotas.

Hubo un sonido de forcejeo, y asumí que seguridad había llegado. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación nos sorprendió a todos. La puerta se abrió de golpe, rebotando contra la pared, y entró un fantasma de mi pasado. Me tambaleé sobre mis pies, mientras escuchaba el jadeo de Alice del otro lado de la mesa.

Bella estaba de pie frente a mí, con su pecho agitado y un rubor floreciendo sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Su cabello color chocolate oscuro se arremolinaba alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo. Estaba usando esos vaqueros que vestía tan a menudo, y el verde profundo de su blusa de manga larga enfatizaba sus enormes ojos verdes.

¡OJOS VERDES!

Mis ojos verdes…

* * *

Vale, primero que nada, quiero aclarar qué pasó con **Coming Home**. Al parecer, la autora había autorizado ya a otra persona, sin embargo no mencionó nada hasta que las dos traducciones nos encontramos. En este caso, tuve que borrarla yo, pues iba a ser yo contra todo un grupo en Facebook y en Fanfiction, y no quería crear un pleito mayor, el cual tristemente sabía que no tenía mucho a mi favor. Sí, tenía el permiso y la traducción técnicamente la publiqué yo primero, pero la primera autorización fue para ellas, además… eran muchas y podían golpearme entre todas D: (?), hahaha.

No, ya, hablando en serio.

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes comentaron: **Ericastelo**, **Kriss21**, **Jess**, **Twilight all my love 4 ever** (esto respondía a tu duda), **Aliena Cullen**, **jacke94**, **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi**, **Serena Princesita Hale** y **Dani-vg9806**, a todos los seguidores que llegaron con tan poco tiempo y a los favoritos. Me dolió mucho tener que perder sus comentarios, pero no quería que más adelante esto fuera un conflicto por plagio (aunque técnicamente no había alguno, pues ambas teníamos el permiso).

En fin, espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.


	2. Carlie

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **contest1** y la traducción mía, y **tengo la autorización de la autora para hacerlo**.

Gracias a mis betas, **ericastelo** y **larosaderosas**, por apoyarme en corregir mis errores y dejar el capítulo tan guapo. Ya saben, si se me pasó hacer alguna de sus correcciones, pueden darme un jalón de orejas.

Y a **sparklinghaledecullen**, porque ella me recomendó la historia y me motivó a traducirla.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_¡OJOS VERDES!_

_Mis ojos verdes…_

Jadeé, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Me sentí débil y enfermo al mismo tiempo.

Viéndola más de cerca, me di cuenta de lo que no había notado por culpa de mi asombro. Ella era joven. No podía tener más de catorce años. ¿Catorce? Había dejado a Bella hace quince años.

"_Edward. Por amor a Dios. Si__alguna vez__de verdad me amaste, necesito que me llames. Es muy importante". _

Me dejé caer en mi silla, asustado de que fuera a desmayarme. Había dejado embarazada a Bella… la confirmación era clara como el día. Me había llamado para decirme, eso era muy evidente, y rechacé esas llamadas. Mi padre, gracias a Dios, fue lo suficientemente sensato como para pedirle a la Sra. Brown que se fuera y cerrar la puerta. Entonces, se quedó de pie, como hipnotizado por la niña que estaba frente a nosotros, así como lo estaba yo.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes escanearon la habitación, pasando por cada rostro sorprendido, antes de regresar al mío.

— ¿Eres Edward Anthony Cullen? —preguntó con determinación. Incluso hablaba como Bella.

—Lo soy —se había ido la voz de terciopelo que tanto alababan mis citas. Sonaba como si hubiera estado fumando por décadas.

— ¿Por qué utilizas Anthony? —presionó.

Abrí mi boca, pero la explicación no salió. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no permitía que nadie más que mi familia usara ese nombre? Tanya había empañado lo que Bella había hecho tan precioso. Todavía podía escuchar a Bella gimiéndolo en éxtasis.

Ella rechinó los dientes, y sus manos aferraron su cabello con agitación. Si alguien había tenido alguna duda en la mesa de que la niña enfrente de nosotros era mía… se había disuelto. Era como verme a mí mismo en el espejo. Escuché a mi madre sollozar mientras se ponía de pie.

—Señorita, por favor tome asiento —se movió para tomar la mano de mi hija, pero ella alzó sus manos, como si tratara de detener a mi madre—. ¿Podría decirnos su nombre? —Dijo Esme, tratando de mantener la calma ante el rechazo.

—Carlie Reanne Swan —balbuceó—. Carlie, por mi abuelo. Murió de camino al hospital el día que nací. Reanne, por mi abuela. Me voy más por Carlie.

El dolor se movía a trompicones por mi cuerpo, y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Vi a Carlisle ponerse blanco por el asombro. Claramente, él vio la mezcla de su nombre y el de Charlie, a Reneé, y reconoció el segundo nombre de Esme. Rosalie apareció a mi lado, tendiéndome una botella con agua. El carácter normalmente fuerte de mi cuñada estaba sorpresivamente gentil, mientras me obligaba a darle un trago. Esme apenas estaba entendiéndolo, dándose cuenta de todo lo que Bella sabía de ella.

Carlie miró a todos en la mesa, pasando por las aturdidas caras que la observaban.

— ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? —murmuró.

Emmett empezó a reír suavemente, obviamente disfrutando del hecho de que una niña de catorce años acababa de maldecir en frente de nosotros. Sabía que él probablemente estaba pensando cuán real era mi hija. Pero su risa se detuvo inmediatamente cuando ella se movió para salir del lugar.

—Oh, diablos, no —murmuró y se lanzó hacia la puerta, bloqueándole el camino. Ella le lanzó una mirada y era como ver a Bella otra vez. Siempre ponía a Emmett en su lugar. Carlie se quedó de pie, con sus pequeños puños apretados y con su cuerpo agazapado, preparado para atacar. De hecho, la imagen era graciosa… una historia de proporciones Bíblicas… David contra Goliat.

— ¿Tu madre? —Solté con voz ronca, con la garganta cerrándoseme.

— ¿Mamá? —Se giró hacia mí, mirándome. Entonces, como un balón desinflándose, perdió la ira y una mirada asustada cruzó su rostro—. ¿Dios, qué he hecho?

Se dejó caer en la silla que Carlisle desocupó y colocó sus codos en la mesa. Sus pequeñas manos se apuñaron en su cabello, y vi a Esme sonreír debajo de su cabeza inclinada, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. El amor ya brotaba de ella; sabía que era mi hija… su nieta estaba completamente confundida y ella quería consolarla.

—No lo entiendo —su pequeña voz salió entre las lágrimas—. Todo el mundo me ha molestado por años por mis ojos, y por cómo mi madre debió tener una aventura contigo hace años —entonces, me miró directamente—. No es como si tú no fueras conocido por eso —murmuró con odio y escuché a Jasper soltar una risita por ese hecho, a pesar de que yo gemí—. Yo solo me reí por eso. Verás, mi padre, EDWARD, murió en la guerra antes de que mi madre y él pudieran casarse. Fue un chico maravilloso, lleno de diversión y vida. Reía y bromeaba con ella, y amaban caminar juntos en el bosque. Le tocaba música en su piano, y me habría amado si hubiera estado ahí cuando nací.

Esa era toda la verdad… del chico que fui con Bella.

—Pero entonces, el otro día, la revista de chismes sacó una foto tuya con tu nueva novia, y decía que "Edward" Anthony Cullen y sea cual sea el nombre de ella… —sonaba tan disgustada, y honestamente lo sentí—. Bueno, de todos modos, después de todo ese parloteo sobre la nueva pareja candente de Seattle, el autor habló sobre tu pasado. Entonces, mencionó que viviste en Forks por un lapso de tiempo, y no pude deshacerme de la duda. Mis ojos seguían regresando a tu nombre…

Se giró para ver a Carlisle, quien se puso de pie a su lado.

— ¿Dime que no es verdad? —rogó, y él se arrodilló junto a ella, junto a sus rodillas. Jasper trajo otra botella de agua y se la dio a Carlisle.

— ¿Cariño, quién es tu madre?

Era una pregunta estúpida, ya se había dicho el apellido Swan, pero entendí su necesidad de escucharlo.

—Bella Swan. Lo siento… Isabella.

— ¿Ese es su nombre de soltera? —Alice hizo la pregunta que yo me moría por hacer.

— ¿Soltera? No… —resopló—… ese es su nombre. Nunca se ha casado.

El dolor cruzó su rostro y sabía que ese hecho no la hacía feliz. Como una paradoja, una increíble alegría me irrumpió y después la culpa. Bella nunca se había casado. La había arruinado, lo sabía.

—Créeme, mi papá… —se detuvo y me miró otra vez, la ira era evidente en su mirada— uhm… Tío Jacob ha tratado de hacer que siente cabeza, pero ella lo ha rechazado cada vez, educada y no tan educadamente.

Me senté más erguido por la mención del nombre de Jacob, y que ella lo llamó "papá". ¿No sería irónico que después de cada cosa negativa que había dicho sobre el muchacho, fuera él quien limpiara mi desastre? ¿Y qué tan cercano era el tío Jacob?

—Miren, tengo que irme. Tiendo a ser un poco testaruda cuando una idea se mete en mi cabeza. Ha sido una idea ridícula, y me disculpo por gastar su tiempo. Me doy cuenta ahora que particularmente no quiero estar aquí.

"_Tiendo a ser un poco testaruda cuando una idea se mete en mi cabeza"._ Usaba las mismas palabras que mi propia madre usaba a menudo para describirme. Esta precoz niña delante de mí era una mezcla perfecta entre Bella y yo. "_No quiero estar aquí_". Me puse de pie, con las piernas temblorosas, y caminé los pocos pasos de distancia entre nosotros. Caí, sin ninguna gracia, sobre mis rodillas frente a ella.

—Carlie, no tenía idea.

Me miró y nuestros ojos se fijaron mutuamente, ella me fulminaba con la mirada mientras yo rogaba con la mía. Vi toda esperanza de que esto fuera solo una ridícula coincidencia caer de su rostro. La agonía la reemplazó.

—Ella me mintió. Todos estos años, me ha mentido. ¿Cómo puedo creer cualquier cosa que ha dicho? —sollozó, pero cuando iba a poner mi mano sobre ella, se estremeció lejos de mí.

—No te conozco, no estoy segura siquiera de querer conocerte. Si eres quién sospecho, no te importó lo suficiente como para quedarte cerca de mi madre en su embarazo, o en mi nacimiento. ¿Por qué diablos te importaría ahora?

Quería regañarla por maldecir, pero estaba abrumado por la sensación de abandono que salía de ella.

—Digo, no estuviste ahí para ayudar cuando… —se puso blanca como un fantasma y se puso de pie de repente—. ¡Tengo que irme! —Esta vez, las palabras salieron con una fuerza considerable y con determinación—. Olviden que estuve aquí. ¿No sabemos nada con seguridad, cierto?

Estaba balbuceando por el estrés. Algo la había espantado, y empezaba a retroceder sin siquiera mirar a dónde estaba yendo, chocando directamente con Emmett. Chillando, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Si no te mueves, empezaré a gritar.

—En serio —murmuró, arqueándole una ceja.

Generalmente, su tono de voz asustaba a la gente. Pero no con Carlie. Se enderezó y asumió una clara postura defensiva. Era obvio que alguien le había enseñado defensa personal, y estaba realmente agradecido por ello.

—En serio. El secuestro es un crimen federal, y mi tía Leah se asegurará de demandarlos al máximo. Mi novio me está esperando abajo, y si no estoy de vuelta con él pronto, empezará a hacer llamadas.

Gruñí ante la idea de que tuviera novio. De todos los que estábamos en el salón, sabía lo que los chicos querían de las chicas, especialmente a esta edad.

Jasper levantó el teléfono detrás de nosotros.

—James, por favor busca en la recepción a un adolescente. Sin descripción. Sí, tráelo para acá.

Palabras equivocadas para usar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como un animal asustado, justo antes de darle un rodillazo a Emmett en la entrepierna. Cuando él empezó a caer, ella usó de manera habilidosa su impulso para arrojarlo al piso, para después correr a la puerta más rápido de lo que creí posible. Fui tras ella, llamándola por su nombre, pero era muy rápida. La puerta del elevador se cerró en mi cara, llevando consigo la imagen de su aterrorizado rostro. Alcanzarla usando las escaleras era imposible. Me relajé un poquito cuando mi padre se paró junto a mí y me dijo:

—No te preocupes. Tenemos todas las salidas cubiertas. No irá a ningún lado, y ya tenemos al chico. James lo está trayendo para acá mientras hablamos. Ella no se irá sin él.

Me llevó de vuelta a la sala de conferencias, y escuché a Alice diciéndole a la Sra. Brown que reprogramara el resto de nuestras citas.

— ¿Edward? —mi madre me miró mientras entraba, con preguntas en sus ojos.

—Mamá, es posible —miré hacia abajo avergonzado por tener que admitir mi error de juventud enfrente de toda la familia—. Bella y yo hicimos el amor. Ambos éramos vírgenes, y no estaba pensando en la responsabilidad. Estaba un poco abrumado la primera vez —admití bruscamente. _Y tal vez la segunda y la tercera vez también_.

Las emociones y la pasión de esos recuerdos me inundaron, y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para dispersarlos. Mi madre me miraba con desaprobación por mi error, y Alice… bueno, ella se veía incluso más horrorizada. Apostaba que estaba recordando haber empujado a Bella por las escaleras y llegó a la misma conclusión que yo. Mientras abusábamos y le reclamábamos que nos estaba dando una petición de nuestro dinero, mi amor estaba cargando a una preciosa niña. ¿Una petición de nuestro dinero? ¿Querido Señor, qué ha hecho Bella por dinero? ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido? ¿Qué he hecho?

Escuchamos el sonido de varias personas regresando, y me sorprendí nuevamente mientras un mini Jacob Black era escoltado en medio de nosotros. No era el único. Solamente Jasper y Rosalie eran inconscientes de la connotación. Silenciosamente, nos observó de una forma tan similar a su padre. Había solo una ligera diferencia en la estructura de su rostro, pero era hijo de Jacob. Qué oportuno era que el hijo de Jacob fuera el novio de mi hija. Se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. Él y yo íbamos a tener una pequeña charla. Una gran charla.

El muchacho miraba a cada hombre en la habitación y entonces me fulminó con la mirada cuando vio mis ojos. No había duda en su mente de que yo era el padre de Carlie. Ni tampoco la había en la mía.

Descubrí que Dios tenía sentido del humor. Había estado tan equivocado, y parecía que el Hombre había diseñado todo para recordármelo. Mientras esperaba a que mi hija viniera en defensa de su novio, pensé en las veces en las que Bella defendió a Jacob en mi contra. Fui un tonto, pero, por supuesto, eso no estaba en duda. Jacob se mantuvo de pie por mi amor, por el tiempo en que yo no lo había hecho. Y a diferencia de mis mayores miedos, parecía que Jacob había sido aquello que Bella había insistido: sólo un amigo.

Me estaban brindando una increíble oportunidad. Tenía una hija. Una que no me aprobaba mucho, pero ese era un sentimiento que yo compartía en ese momento. Podía cambiar su opinión sobre mí; porque sabía mis pecados y sus propósitos… los había necesitado para sentirme vivo. Pero ahora, me sentía verdaderamente vivo por primera vez en quince años. El placer estallaba en mi pecho. ¡Bella! Nunca se había casado, y obviamente eso estaba justo bajo mis narices. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Hablaría conmigo? ¿Escucharía lo suficiente como para oír mi dolor y vergüenza por lo que hice? Miré alrededor, a los demás en la habitación, y vi que estaban pensando lo mismo. Todos la dejamos.

Carlie fue escoltada de vuelta y se quitó de encima las manos de nuestros guardias de seguridad. Corrió directo hacia el jovencito y murmuró su nombre. Seth. Él le tendió la mano, y los vi enlazando sus dedos. Entonces, se giró para mirarnos con ferocidad.

Me senté en una silla frente a ellos, sabiendo que mi altura podía hacerme ver demasiado mandón. No tenía nada que perder en este punto, pero todo para ganar, así que decidí soportarlo todo.

—Carlie, no tenía idea de que tu madre estaba embarazada cuando me fui. Si lo hubiera sabido, espero que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta —ella seguía mirándome mal, pero estaba determinado a ser honesto—. Fui un estúpido cuando me fui y tomé la peor decisión de mi vida. Lo único que puedo decirte es esto: me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí. No hay duda en mi mente de que eres mi hija. Eres tan parecida a tu madre, pero hay unas partes claras de mí también —miró a Seth y después a mí, pero sin antes escabullirse más cerca de él.

—Eres increíble —no pude evitar decirlo con orgullo en mi voz. No tenía nada que ver con esta fascinante criatura frente a mí… pero quería.

Dando un vistazo, vi a Carlisle sosteniendo a una temblorosa Esme.

—Estos son Carlisle y Esme Anne, mis padres, tus abuelos —eso trajo una ronda de sonoros sollozos de mi madre y una mirada acuosa de mi padre. Los ojos amplios de Carlie indicaron que se había dado cuenta del significado de los nombres—. Y Alice, mi hermana, y Jasper, su esposo. Al que pusiste en su lugar es mi hermano Emmett, y la joven dama a su lado es Rosalie, su esposa.

Carlie se crispó.

—Mire, Sr. Cullen —casi le grito para que me llamara papá, pero sabía que eso era pedir demasiado—. Tal vez tengas razón, y eres mi donante biológico, pero fue un error que viniera hasta acá —Seth gruñó en acuerdo, a su lado, causando que ella bajara la mirada. Muy falsamente, noté que sostenía una bolsa y sospeché que probablemente era un regalo de cumpleaños para Bella. Apostaba que había intentado que Carlie no viniera para acá, pero la circunstancia le había dado una oportunidad. Ella continuó a través de mis pensamientos—. No hay nada bueno que pueda salir de esto, y lo veo ahora. Solo tenía que saber, y tiendo a reaccionar antes de pensar. Necesitamos volver a casa, o nuestros padres van a empezar a buscarnos. No entiendo por qué mi madre me mintió sobre ti —yo sí—. Pero, intentaré averiguarlo.

¡Oh, joder! Parecía que Bella había hecho lo mejor para pintarme de la mejor manera posible. Realmente, no quería que mi hija descubriera la verdad hasta que pudiera explicarle. Aunque, mientras mis pensamientos regresaban a lo que ella había dicho del artículo, parecía que ella ya había hecho un pequeño descubrimiento por su cuenta.

—Los llevaremos a casa —ofrecí.

Vi el caparazón de defensa subir inmediatamente.

— ¡NO! —gritó.

¿Qué diablos está mal con ella? Era como si estuviera asustada por algo. Era hora de que viera mi propia persistencia.

—Ahora sé lo suficiente como para localizarte. Si crees que dejaré que te vayas y nunca verte otra vez, estás terriblemente equivocada. ¿No sería mejor que nos fuéramos juntos? Necesito hablar con tu madre.

**Carlie POV**

Lo arruiné. No pensé en las repercusiones de lo que había planeado. Seth y yo tomamos un taxi a la ciudad para recoger el regalo sorpresa de mamá, y por casualidad pasamos por las oficinas generales de Cullen. Una curiosidad tan fuerte, que no pude ignorar, se apoderó, y no fui capaz de dejarla pasar. Así que en el camino de vuelta, tracé mi plan para Seth. Honestamente, solo pensé en pasar por afuera del edificio de su oficina para ver si podía obtener un atisbo de él. Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de lo escueto que era eso. Era un edificio grande, y a pesar de que era propiedad de su compañía, había otros negocios en la torre. El suyo tenía que ser el de más arriba.

Contra todos los murmullos y quejas de Seth, entré al edificio con él a rastras. A petición mía, permaneció en la recepción para cubrirnos. Únicamente quería ver si podía tener un vistazo más cerca. Entonces, cuando llegué al nivel del edificio que decía Cullen Enterprises, la recepcionista pensó erróneamente que pertenecía a un grupo de gente joven que estaban ahí para ser llevados a hablar con la familia. Les seguí la corriente con la sugerencia, pensando que eso me acercaría más. Mientras observaba a la gente entrar y salir por la puerta, una extraña obsesión se apoderó de mí. Solo necesitaba verlo para así poder poner fin a las sospechas que martilleaban mi cerebro. Fue entonces cuando ellos determinaron que era una intrusa.

Seth, por supuesto, desaprobó mi plan, diciendo que me iba a meter en problemas. Pero al igual que con todos mis atolondrados planes, permaneció conmigo en contra de sus propias buenas razones. Debí haberle escuchado.

El hombre que era mi padre… estaba guiándolo hasta mi pobre y desprevenida madre. Estuve furiosa al principio, cuando descubrí que me había engañado, pero miré por la cortina de mi cabello mientras escuchaba las cosas que me habían dicho sobre mi milagroso padre. Esme, su madre, asentía ante cada cosa que ellos decían. Así que, si tenían razón, y sospechaba que así era, ¿qué sucedió entre mis padres como para separarlos? ¿Mi madre sería responsable en alguna forma por el mujeriego que tenía la gracia de cubrir los periódicos más elegantes de Seattle y las revistas? Era difícil relacionar la naturaleza gentil de mi madre con cualquier comportamiento que pudiera provocar esto.

Realmente, había más de lo que pude imaginar al ir hasta allá, y no debí iniciar este enredo. Tal vez podría tener suerte, pensé mientras le daba las indicaciones al conductor de cómo llegar a nuestra casa y la dirección, y ellos se irían a cualquier otro lugar. Eso al menos me daría tiempo para preparar a mi madre para los resultados de mi estupidez.

Escabulléndome más cerca de Seth, lancé una mirada a los rostros que me contemplaban. Los había visto llenar todas las páginas de sociedad. Mis abuelos me miraban como si fuera un regalo invaluable. Mi pequeña tía estudiaba mi rostro como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, y apuesto a que así era como se sentía. Mamá y yo pasábamos como hermanas. Yo diría que como gemelas idénticas, pero la mayoría de los chicos creía que ella estaba en sus tempranos veinte, no en sus treinta. El hombre silencioso junto a ella parecía estar estudiando todo a nuestro alrededor. Emmett, al que le di un fuerte rodillazo, solo seguía sonriéndome. ¿Estaba desequilibrado físicamente? De verdad quería herirlo, y estaba agradecida de ver que las clases de defensa personal que mi papá… uhm… que el tío Jacob me enseñó habían funcionado. Su esposa, la diosa rubia, monitoreaba todo alrededor de nosotros, no de una manera huraña, pero como si estuviera sopesando y evaluando cada reacción, como yo.

Mi padre… querido Señor, mi padre. Seguía mirándome como si hubiera heredado un millón de dólares. Bueno, considerando lo rico que era, tal vez era como si fueran cien millones de dólares. Eso sí lo impresionaría. Monitoreaba cada uno de mis movimientos y miraba a Seth y a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Si pensaba que iba a ponerse entre nosotros, tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Mis compañeras babeaban por mi padre y hablaban de qué se necesitaba para llevarlo a la cama. Me provocaba náuseas pensar en la especulación que había escuchado sobre él y lo que se necesitaría para llamar su atención. Las de catorce años también tienen fantasías, incluso aunque no debieran hacerlo. Veía sus fotografías y los chismes sobre él, y encontré difícil de entender que él y mi madre alguna vez estuvieron juntos. Ella era tan terrenal, y él era como algún tipo de… dios.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Lo estaba guiando de vuelta a ella, y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a terminar bien. Quise vomitar cuando dimos vuelta en la calzada. Esme miró el vecindario y sonrió.

—Carlisle, mira las adorables casas. La arquitectura es increíble.

Sabía que mamá había gastado la mayor parte del seguro que obtuvo por la muerte del abuelo Charlie en comprar en un buen vecindario. Constantemente mencionaba que eso significaba entrar en las mejores escuelas. Ciertamente, no era nada como las casas en donde los semi dioses y diosas vivían, pero sin embargo estaba orgullosa de ella.

Lo guié directo por la calzada, hasta el final del Cul-de-Sac. La casa de Seth y la mía estaban juntas. Mamá les había dado a la tía Leah y al tío Jacob la histórica casa principal por las escaleras, mientras que nosotras teníamos los cuartos de servicio en la parte de atrás, restaurada hasta convertirla en una hermosa y confortable casa para nosotras dos. Mi esperanza era que tío Jacob hubiera llevado a mamá fuera para un viaje de cumpleaños, pero se desvaneció cuando vi su Jeep. Seth exhaló suavemente, y mi padre se dio cuenta. Estábamos arruinados.

Tan pronto como la puerta del auto se abrió, vi que la puerta trasera se abría, y tío Jacob salía para tratar de ver quién estaba en la limosina. Su asombrado rostro se convirtió en furia mientras vio a mi padre ayudándome a salir del auto, y empezó a correr hacia nosotros, justo cuando sucedió lo inevitable. Escuché a mamá decir mi nombre, y como si estuviera en trance, mi padre se giró hacia el sonido. Su rostro me dijo todo. Seguía amándola.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Mamá vino hacia la esquina, con su cabello flotando por la velocidad con la que se acercaba a nosotros. Vi el desastre avecinándose segundos antes de que saltara en su dirección. En el pasillo, estaban tiradas un montón de herramientas de jardín que había dejado ahí por estar plantando sus flores cumpleaños, y en su apuro, ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía. Incluso corriendo, no iba a llegar hasta ahí a tiempo.

Gritó.

— ¿Carlie, eres tú, bebé?

Vi cómo los ojos de Carlisle se entrecerraban con confusión y después se dibujaba el horror. Pero no podía importarme menos, pues estaba tratando de llegar a ella antes de que cayera. Llegué demasiado tarde. Se dirigía justo al desorden que había dejado esa tarde, y su caída fue inmediata.

Chillé cuando escuché el golpe seco, mientras su cabeza golpeaba el concreto, escuchando el rugido de tío Jacob resonar al fondo.

Mi padre me pasó de largo, pero también fue demasiado tarde para él. El chorro de sangre que brotaba del rostro de mamá me hizo sentir náuseas, mientras tío Jacob alzaba su cuerpo inconsciente en sus brazos.

— ¡Leah! —gritó—. ¡Llama al 911!

Vi el rostro de mi tía brevemente por la puerta, y sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

Tío Jake, mi salvador y mi propio semi-dios personal, me frunció el ceño, sabiendo que, de alguna manera, yo era responsable por esto. Era devastador para mí saber que él había evaluado exactamente mi culpa, y lo más importante, que lo había decepcionado. Él era mi verdadero padre, el hombre que me había criado y me ha sostenido cuando he llorado.

—Jacob, por favor déjame verla —dijo Carlisle, y por un instante me asombré de que conociera a mi tío Jake.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la ignoren de nuevo? —Espetó tío Jake, y Seth y yo nos estremecimos nerviosamente con las emociones que giraban a nuestro alrededor. Esto era realmente malo.

Mi padre llegó al lado de Carlisle y la mirada en su rostro hizo que se me retorciera el estómago. Devastación… solo podía compararlo con eso.

—Me merezco eso, Jacob Black. No hay duda. Sin embargo, también sé que la ambulancia no estará aquí en minutos, y yo puedo proveer a Bella con al menos una evaluación rápida mientras tanto—dijo Carlisle.

Tío Jake lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento, y cuando pareció llegar a un tipo de conclusión, se movió para colocar a mamá en uno de los sillones de forja, recostándola en el grueso relleno que cubría el metal. El hombre que sabía que era mi abuelo se arrodilló para examinar su cabeza, empujando gentilmente su cabello hacia un lado para examinar la herida. El filo del concreto le había cortado en una línea recta, en su cabello, y la sangre salía espesamente en esa área. Edward se acercó para arrodillarse junto a su padre, y fue entonces cuando ardió Troya.

—Aleja tu puta cara de ella —le gruñó tío Jake y lo empujó, enviando a los dos hasta chocar con el mobiliario que estaba detrás de donde mi madre estaba recostada como una lánguida muñeca de trapo. Todos gritaron para que dejaran de pelear, pero los puños volaron en ambas direcciones. Tío Jake tenía una fuerza que debía tomarse en cuenta, parado sobre su altura de casi dos metros. Edward era un par de pulgadas más bajo. Mientras tío Jake era una pared inmensa de músculo, Edward era de constitución delgada. Al parecer, en base a las palabras que estaban intercambiando, y el daño que se estaban haciendo, estaban bien parejos. Mis dos tíos corrieron hacia ellos, mientras caían al suelo sobre un montón de cacharros. Cerré los ojos ante el caos que sucedía alrededor de nosotros.

Fue la fuerza en la tirante voz de Esme Cullen lo que los detuvo.

—Detengan esta pelea inmediatamente, esto no está ayudando a Bella —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para llamar su atención.

Jasper y Emmett llegaron hasta el suelo, donde mi padre biológico y mi papá se habían congelado, separándose.

—Edward, detente —siseó Emmett.

—Él empezó —escupió mi padre, con sangre saliendo de su boca.

— ¡Y, maldita sea, sí que lo hice! —Gruñó tío Jacob—. Tú empezaste esto hace años, cuando te alejaste de la chica a la que habías dejado embarazada sin importarte nada, para dormir con esa perra rubia que jadeaba por ti.

Todos se quedaron de piedra y después nos miraron a Seth y a mí, como si hubiesen olvidado que estábamos ahí.

Así que él sabía sobre mí y no le importó. Me mintió. Tal vez por eso mi madre había mentido. Una espina de aplastante desesperación me abrumó, y me giré hacia Seth, buscando consuelo. Siempre creí que mi padre me amaba y que había sobrevivido. Ahora, parecía que a él nunca le importó nada. Dolía tanto que gimoteé.

—Jacob, yo… —empezó a hablar, pero estaba mirándome directamente a mí. No le daría la satisfacción de regresarle la mirada.

—Cierra la puta boca, Cullen. ¡Nada de lo que tú o tu familia digan puede hacer alguna diferencia!

—Jacob —la voz elocuente de Carlisle pasó entre las discusiones.

Tuvo que hablar varias veces antes de que fuese escuchado sobre las maldiciones e insultos.

Finalmente, tío Jake se giró hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con una mueca.

Carlisle alzó la mirada y, si no lo conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que estaba arrepentido. Tragó con fuerza antes de preguntar.

— ¿Hace cuánto que Bella está ciega?

Los jadeos a mi alrededor fueron suficientes como para volverla sorda también.

* * *

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Son las mejores!

Trataré de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana, pero si los capítulos son cortos, quizá pueda subir hasta dos capítulos. No suelo poner una fecha de actualización, porque a veces me veo un poco cargada en mi trabajo y no me queda nada de tiempo para mí, pero trataré de no tardar mucho entre uno y otro.

¿Opiniones sobre el capitulo? ¡Me encantaría leerlas!

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Datos difíciles

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **content1** y la traducción mía, y tengo la autorización de la autora para hacerlo.

Gracias a mis betas, **ericastelo** y **larosaderosas**, por apoyarme en corregir mis errores y dejar el capítulo tan guapo. Ya saben, si se me pasó hacer alguna de sus correcciones, pueden darme un jalón de orejas.

Y a **sparklinghaledecullen**, porque ella me recomendó la historia y me motivó a traducirla.

Gracias **maria6995** por hacerme ver el error en el nombre de la autora. ¡El autocorrector funciona nada más para hacerme quedar mal! Haha.

* * *

**Edward POV**

¡Ciega!

Empujé a Emmett a un lado, tropezándome hasta llegar al lado de Carlisle. Estaba bastante seguro de que Jacob me había roto un par de costillas, y respirar era una puta mierda. La sangre brotaba de mi labio y bajaba hasta mi camisa, pero no podía apartar los ojos del rostro de Bella. Se veía mortalmente pálida, mientras el líquido carmesí seguía saliendo sobre sus asombrosos rasgos.

Una hermosa mujer nativo-americana salió de la casa y se acercó a nosotros, tendiéndole una toalla a Carlisle antes de arrojarme una a mí y caminar hacia Jacob. Me resultaba familiar, pero no podía ubicar de dónde la conocía. Rezaba porque no fuera una de mis conquistas de borracho. Esa sería mi suerte.

Ella, no muy gentilmente, puso la toalla en la nariz de Jacob, deteniendo la sangre que salía de ahí, y él se retorció ante su "cuidado". Una mini réplica de ella salió por la puerta y caminó hasta colocarse junto a Seth. ¿Su hermana?

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no arreglas nada con los puños? —le regañó.

Jacob y yo nos doblegamos inconscientemente, y él sonrió sin arrepentimiento. Sí, no habíamos arreglado nada, pero era seguro que se había sentido bien. Desprendí los ojos de la imagen de Carlisle conteniendo el flujo de la cabeza de Bella por un momento para mirar al muchacho que alguna vez había despreciado. Me devolvió la mirada con odio en sus ojos. Él tenía una razón para sus sentimientos, yo no.

—Leah, tuvo la audacia de intentar tocarla. No tiene ese derecho.

Leah Black… la Fiscal de Distrito en vivo y en directo. ¡Maldición! Sabía quién era ahora. De hecho, conoció a mis abogados y a mí una vez, cuando fui perseguido por una mujer que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Conocía mis hábitos… demasiado bien. Y era la esposa de Jacob… ¡Carajo!

— ¿Jacob? —la voz de mi padre preguntó de nuevo. Estaba presionando la herida de la cabeza.

Era evidente que Jacob no iba a responder la pregunta de mi padre sobre la visión de Bella. —La ambulancia estará aquí en un minuto. Dejaremos que ellos cuiden de Bella —gruñó.

Vi que el cuerpo de mi padre se desinflaba ligeramente. Tenía los dedos en su pulso y podía decir que seguía contando las subidas y bajadas de su pecho. —Jacob, me gustaría revisar la reacción de sus pupilas para asegurarme de que no sea más que una contusión. Necesito saber si debo esperar una reacción normal a la luz.

Lean contestó en su lugar. —No —se giró hacia Bella, con afecto, antes de mirar de vuelta a mi padre—. No necesita preocuparse una vez que estén aquí. Nosotras la seguiremos al hospital. Ellos están familiarizados con su condición y con nosotros.

Emmett tuvo el valor de reírse ligeramente por esa afirmación. Parecía que las visitas frecuentes al hospital seguían siendo normales para ella.

¿Ciega?

Si Jacob no iba a darme una respuesta, quizá mi hija lo haría. —Carlie, ¿tu madre es ciega? —Mi voz era dura por la emoción. ¿Podía esto ponerse aún peor?

Escuché el rugido y la palabrota de Emmett justo antes de que Jacob otra vez conectara conmigo.

— ¡No. Le. Hables! —gruñó Jacob, golpeándome en la espalda. ¡Joder, era fuerte!

Girándome, empecé a golpearlo otra vez, hasta que escuché un sollozo.

—Sr. Cullen, papi, por favor paren —mi hija habló suavemente junto a nosotros; estaba retorciendo sus manos por el estrés—. Por favor, deténganse —sollozó.

Arremetí contra Jacob, tumbándolo.

— ¿Qué va mal contigo? —me acusó.

Dolía que ella no supiera lo suficiente de mí como para hacerme esa pregunta. Jacob tuvo la buena idea de lucir avergonzado. Se impulsó para ponerse de pie, pero me emocioné en secreto cuando gimoteó. Mi familia me miró con disgusto. Era un idiota, eso era seguro. Solo quería saber qué iba mal con Bella, y mi mirada ansiosa se movió de vuelta hacia su cuerpo inmóvil. Mi padre seguía sosteniendo la toalla en su cabeza, pero pude ver que la sangre había dejado de emanar.

—Pip Squeak **(1)** —dijo Jacob suavemente, alzando su mano hacia ella, y ella corrió hacia su abrazo.

—Lo siento —exhaló hacia él, y su "está bien" lo cubrió.

Unos celos insanos empezaron a brotar en mí, pero el sonido de la sirena cubrió cualquier palabra idiota que pudiera decir. La ambulancia aparcó en la calzada, y cuando el EMT **(2)** salió, puedo decir que no sabía a quién revisar primero: si a Jacob y a mí, o a Bella.

Uno de mis ojos, al igual que Jacob, estaba cerrado por la hinchazón. La sangre seguía saliendo de mi boca y de su nariz, y sabía que iba a tener que vendar mis costillas. Apostaba que él estaba en la misma situación.

—Jake… —uno de ellos dijo en reconocimiento y se apresuró hasta donde Bella estaba tumbada en el sillón de acero forjado. Era como si que Bella estuviera inconsciente y Jake fuera golpeado mientras el culpable estaba parado junto él, igual de molido, fuera normal.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo junto a Carlisle, pero se congeló al ver el rostro de mi padre—. ¡Señor, Dr. Cullen! —se corrigió a sí mismo.

Mi padre sonrió brevemente, pero apresuró a valorar. —Se cayó y golpeó la sien. Los ritmos de respiración y pulso son buenos, y me las arreglé para disminuir el flujo de sangre. No he podido revisar cualquier daño más a fondo. Necesitamos inmediatamente una revisión TAC **(3)** en cuanto llegue al hospital para revisar si hay inflamación. También quiero una ecografía y una ultrasonografía de sus ojos.

El EMT se veía sorprendido ante las dos últimas peticiones, pero Carlisle podía conseguir lo que quisiera. —Cuidaremos de Bella, señor. Ella es una de las favoritas de todos los chicos en la Sala de Emergencias —soltó una risita, habiendo revisado el pulso de Bella y las respiraciones para confirmar las observaciones de Carlisle—. Ella estará fresca como la lluvia una vez que hagamos que despierte. Solo para estar seguros, nos aseguraremos de que el doctor Félix la revise.

El otro hombre resopló mientras sacaba la camilla.

— ¿El doctor Félix De Luca? —preguntó mi padre.

—Ese mismo —bromeó el otro hombre—. ¿Asumo que quieres que él se haga cargo de ella, Jacob? —dijo el hombre, pasando su mano por el cabello de Bella y haciéndome querer gruñir por su familiaridad.

— ¡Sí! —Contestó Jacob con un gruñido, viéndome.

—Eso hará feliz al doc Félix. Las visitas de Bella siempre mejoran su humor.

Esta vez fui yo quien gruñó por esa implicación. Jacob sonrió con alegría, escuchando mi reacción.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Jacob? ¿Necesitas que te curemos de nuevo? —el hombre lo miró, y después a mí, preguntando.

Me sentía como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida. Ellos actuaban tan tranquilos, mientras Bella seguía tumbada, tan quieta como la muerte, contra la sábana blanca de la camilla.

—Los veré en el hospital —les indicó Carlisle.

—Uhm… —el que lo reconoció trastabilló—. No se ofenda, Dr. Cullen, pero Bella acude específicamente al Hospital Sueco.

Lo supuse apenas mencionó el nombre del doctor De Luca. Supe por qué. Nuestra corporación era dueña de la mayoría de la competencia. El rostro de mi padre era sin duda el más reconocido en la medicina de esta ciudad. Si Bella no quería encontrarse con él o conmigo, la mejor opción para ella era frecuentar el Sueco.

—Uhm, señor —me miró.

—Estoy bien —dije duramente, todavía mirando a Jacob.

—Ven tú, Carlie —le indicó el hombre a mi hija. Seth la siguió, pegado a su espalda. Demonios… incluso él conocía a mi hija con la suficiente intimidad como para llamarla por su nombre. En menos de un minuto, el amor de mi vida, mi hija recién descubierta, y su novio, se escondieron detrás de las puertas de la ambulancia y partieron.

—Voy adentro —Leah le dijo en voz baja a Jacob. Inclinándose para tomar la mano de su hermosa hija, le dijo suavemente—. Ven, Samantha. Dejemos que papi hable con sus amigos.

—Papi va a darles el "¿Para qué…?" —el ángel murmuró antes de seguir a su madre.

Al menos, Jacob tuvo la decencia de esperar a que su hija estuviera en la casa antes de lanzarse hacia mí. Dando vueltas, se enfrentó a mí—. ¿Cómo diablos la encontraste? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Quería gritarle de vuelta, pero me di cuenta que probablemente esta sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría para obtener algunas respuestas. —No lo sabía, ella llegó hasta nuestras oficinas y, literalmente, se presentó a sí misma.

—¿Por qué ahora, Edward? —maldijo—. Pudiste solo ignorarla, como lo hiciste antes.

—¡Nunca la he ignorado! No tenía idea.

Las aletas de su nariz se ampliaron, y por un momento, de verdad me asusté de Jacob Black. No era porque él fuera solo un poco más grande que yo. Era la expresión de su rostro… una de puro disgusto y odio.

—A mí no me vengas con esa mierda, bastardo. Nunca regresaste las llamadas de Bella, eso lo sé, pero no puedes explicarlo tan fácil. Ignoraste también la carta. Carlie no significó nada para ti entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Me quedé aturdido y estupefacto. — ¿Carta? No recibí una carta.

—Y con un carajo, no lo hiciste. Estaba firmada —él vio la confusión en mi cara—. Mira, no me importas ni un carajo; de hecho, podría matarte y lo disfrutaría. La única razón por la que no lo he cumplido, es porque un día Carlie pueda preguntar por qué —se detuvo cerca de mí, tratando de intimidarme—. ¡Ella es mía, Cullen! Mi niña, mi bebé, mi hija. No vas a venir ahora y arruinarlo. Arrástrate de vuelta bajo esa fuente de ingresos que has estado ordeñando y déjanos malditamente solos. Ahora, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que gastar mi tiempo con escoria como tú —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa.

Leah se encontró con él en la puerta y le tendió una playera limpia, un paquete te toallitas húmedas, y sus llaves. Jacob se lanzó hacia la calzada, con una prisa obvia de llegar con Bella y Carlie. Yo también lo estaba, pero era un poco más paciente. Los años de la escuela de medicina y las prácticas en nuestros hospitales me enseñaron que nadie iba a ser capaz de ver a Bella hasta que el médico que la atendiera lo autorizara. Jacob podía esperar por un rato, y viendo la mirada de adoración entre él y mi hija, sabía que iba a consolarla, al igual que su hijo.

La puerta metálica volvió a abrirse y Leah Black salió para poner sus ojos en nosotros. Ella se había ganado una reputación como una malditamente estricta fiscal de distrito por una razón. Fijándose en mi aspecto desaliñado, resopló y entró de nuevo a la casa, regresando esta vez con una toalla húmeda y me la tendió. Sabía que había mirado a cada miembro de mi familia antes de hablar.

—Jake nunca te lo dirá. Te odia a muerte. De hecho, yo te odio tanto como él lo hace. No tienes corazón, Anthony Cullen —dijo mi nombre con desdén—. Bella hizo todo para contactarte a ti y a tu familia, y ustedes le escupieron y la desecharon como estiércol —miró directamente a Alice cuando dijo esto, y me di cuenta de que ella supo sobre su último encuentro—. No te mereces el tesoro que es tu hija. Mi esposo es el único padre que ella conoce, y yo estoy orgullosa de él por eso. Carlie nació menos de una semana después que Seth, y él los alimentó mientras yo me recuperaba de una cesárea, y Bella… bueno, ella se recuperaba de todo. Ella calló por las escaleras, y en lugar de buscar protegerse a sí misma, enrolló sus brazos alrededor, con su bebé adentro. Se golpeó la cabeza.

—Desprendimiento de retina —dije suavemente.

—Sí —contestó.

—Pero, hay una cirugía que puede hacerse para ayudar con eso. ¿Por qué ella no…? —y entonces, me di cuenta de la razón—. No tenía el dinero.

—Ella estaba tan enfocada en asegurarse que el bebé estuviera bien, que ni siquiera consideró en gastar ese dinero que tenía en ayudarse a sí misma. No debería estar diciéndote esto. Tú tomaste la decisión hace años de no involucrarte.

—No lo sabía —juré. La familia se movió hacia nosotros.

El rostro de Leah se agitó. Se dirigió hacia la casa de donde había visto salir a Bella, pateando hacia un lado de la acera las pequeñas palas con las que Bella había tropezado en el patio. La puerta golpeó, y todos nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente, perdidos, inseguros de si nos habían echado o si ella iba a regresar. Alice había estado completamente callada todo este tiempo, y podía afirmar que estaba llorando. Utilicé ese momento para usar la toalla húmeda para limpiar mi rostro y mis manos, removiendo la sangre seca. Mi camisa era una pérdida total y el costado me dolía horrores. Empezábamos a revolvernos, incómodos, cuando reapareció, con bastantes hojas de papel en sus manos, y me las arrojó.

—Alguien en tu casa recibió este paquete certificado.

Mi mano tembló, viendo el principio. —Querido Edward…

—Es una copia, puedes quedártela. La primera página es una súplica para ti escrita a mano por Bella. Las siguientes son documentos legales que yo busqué para notificarte que eras, de hecho, un inminente padre. La hoja de atrás tiene la firma de la persona que recibió la carta —no podía creer que estuviera siendo amable—. De hecho, te he esperado por años, con la remota posibilidad de que pudieras decidir ver por ella y por el bebé. Debería agradecértelo, en serio. No pasé mucho tiempo buscando los aspectos legales en internet, no sé si era mi interés por las leyes. Lo hice bastante bien, considerando que no sé otra cosa más que la que he leído en los libros. Sigue siendo un caso hermético. Fuiste notificado legalmente, y al no responder en el tiempo establecido, has renunciado a tus derechos en la mayoría de las cortes. Incluso lo puse en el papel —sonrió victoriosamente hacia mí—. Con un excelente juicio, podrías ganar algunas visitas, pero nunca serás capaz de quitarle la custodia a Bella.

Mi boca colgó abierta; asombrado ante la perra voraz que estaba frente a mí. Era increíble y extremadamente competente. Estaba impresionado, incluso si su mente legal estaba sobre mí. Pero no tenía deseos de apartar a Carlie de Bella. Solo quería ser parte de su vida, en la de las dos. Mierda, si voy a ser honesto, quería todo: a Bella, Carlie, una familia…

—De vuelta a lo que originalmente estaba diciendo, Jacob se quedó con Carlie y Seth mientras Bella y yo nos recuperábamos del alumbramiento. Ayudó a Bella a aprender a vivir otra vez después de perder la vista, a su padre, su amor... y todo mientras cuidaba a dos pequeños bebés. Ha sido más que un padre para esa niña que la mayoría de los padres biológicos son con su descendencia —me siseó, enfatizando un punto—. Fui la novia de Jacob todo el tiempo en el que tú los acusaste de dormir juntos. Vi lo que hizo tu egoísmo y arrogancia —miró a toda mi familia, y después se enfocó en Alice, con un gruñido cruel—. Ya sabes, después de que no regresaras sus llamadas, incluso después de que no respondieras su carta, ella no podía creer que no la amaras. Seguía diciendo que tú no podrías fingir algo así, y trataba de descubrir qué había hecho mal. Hizo un último intento y fue a verte. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eran un peligro para su bebé, y hasta ahí llegó todo.

Alice colapsó contra Jasper, y él sostuvo su tembloroso cuerpo, tratando de consolarla.

Leah se giró hacia mí, y el desdén estaba claramente escrito en su rostro. —Por ocho años, no escuché tu nombre de sus labios, hasta el día en que Carlie preguntó por su padre. Estaba asombrada de lo que salió de la boca de Bella. Para cuando terminó, eras un dios para esa niña. Luché contra ello por un buen tiempo, pero después Jake me explicó. Bella se rindió ante el mito que había creado en su cabeza sobre ti... sobre lo perfecto que eras, y si en el proceso, Carlie tenía a este increíble hombre como un padre, ¿qué daño había en eso? —Se encogió de hombros, elegantemente.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, apartó su mirada de nosotros. —En realidad, Edward ANTHONY Cullen... —estaba recordándome mis pecados... los pecados que ella conocía muy bien... solo por usar ese nombre —, debería agradecerte. Jake y yo descubrimos que estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo en que Bella lo hizo. Si no hubiéramos hecho algunas de las cosas que hicimos juntos, probablemente me hubiera quedado en la Reserva y habría terminado como muchas otras chicas. Nunca hubiera podido ver en realidad al verdadero hombre en el que mi esposo se había convertido, y no habría terminado con una hermana como Bella. Nunca habría ido a la escuela, y Jake nunca hubiera desarrollado su línea de trabajo.

Se movió de nuevo para tomar la ahora toalla oxidada que tenía.

—Puedo ayudarla ahora, Leah. Hay cosas que pudieron hacerse...

—¡Dinero! ¿Contigo siempre ha sido por el dinero, no? Sé que su cama se ha mantenido caliente, Sr. Cullen. Personalmente, he sido testigo de eso. Así que, ¿qué te deja a ti? —torció el gesto, malinterpretándome—. Bella no necesita tu dinero. Tiene más de lo que puede necesitar ahora. Conseguir que lo gaste en sí misma es un reto, pero sin embargo, está ahí por si lo necesita. El día que inventó su cuento mágico para tu hija, fue el principio de una nueva vida para Bella. Aprovecha el tiempo en otra cosa que no sea tu próximo proyecto de conquista en internet; quizá encuentres cómo ayudó ese hecho a que el patito feo se convirtiera en un cisne. Por favor, márchate de nuestra propiedad, y no regreses. Que tu abogado se contacte conmigo, y yo trabajaré con él o ella en arreglar las visitas con Carlie... si ella lo desea.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa, y esta vez, todos estuvimos seguros de que habíamos sido echados. Una dura conmoción era una descripción adecuada a cómo nos veíamos.

—¿Papá?

—Estoy en eso, Edward —su celular estaba en su cabeza, mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la limusina y nos subimos. Jadeé, sintiendo el dolor punzando por mi cuerpo.

Cuando salimos de la calzada, quería gritar ante la increíble ironía de cuán cerca habían vivido Bella y Carlie de nuestra casa familiar. Literalmente, estábamos a unas cuantas millas de distancia.

Mientras Carlisle llamaba al CEO del Hospital Sueco, le tendí a Emmett los documentos legales, confiando en su afilada mente legal para descifrarlos. Quería ver lo que había escrito.

_Querido Edward,_

_No concibo por qué no has devuelto mis llamadas. Me siento como perdida, porque me has cortado de tu vida por completo. Mi corazón se ha dividido en dos, y ni siquiera sé por qué._

_Mi amor, quería decirte esto en persona, pero no me diste otra oportunidad. Estoy embarazada, de nuestro hijo. Tengo alrededor de dos meses ahora, y estoy asustada. Por una parte, imagino que este hecho significa que no puedo terminar la escuela secundaria, y Charlie estará tan decepcionado. La idea me aterroriza. Por otro lado, no puedo estar más emocionada. Un hijo creado por el amor._

_Esto es tan difícil de decir, porque en verdad no entiendo qué hice para destruir tu amor por mí. Pero, incluso si no quieres tener nada más que ver conmigo, te conozco demasiado bien como para pensar que no quieres tener nada que ver con tu hijo. Serás un maravilloso padre. Espero llegar a verlo, pero si no, no quiero que él o ella se aleje de ti._

_Sea lo que sea que desees, Edward. Solo déjame saberlo._

_Debido a que esta podría ser la última oportunidad de hacerte saber cómo me siento, quiero que sepas que estoy tremendamente confundida por esto. Te amo, y pensé que sentías lo mismo. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de disipar cualquier cosa que te haya convencido de que yo hice._

_¡No te rindas con lo nuestro! Por favor, Ojos Verdes._

_Con todo mi amor, Bella._

El dolor corría por mi pecho, y empecé a llorar, a llorar en serio. Años de creciente dolor y agonía me desgarraron, y mientras sollozaba, empujé las costillas, convenciéndome cada vez más de que estaban rotas. ¿Qué había hecho? _Sabes exactamente lo que has hecho_, una voz contestó desde dentro.

Sintiendo las manos de mi madre en mí, terminé como un niño, sollozando en su pecho, con sus dedos cepillando mi cabello para calmarme. Jadeé varias veces, mientras los sollozos torturaban mis costillas, pero en realidad, era una consecuencia adecuada, incapaz de imaginar lo que Bella había pasado por estos años.

Tomó solo diez minutos llegar al hospital, y mientras entrábamos en la sala de emergencia, me aparté de mi madre y llegué a la última página. Era una fotocopia, pero claramente engrapada a la original, estaba el acuse de recibo firmado. No me sorprendió ver el nombre ahí; solo me pregunté por qué no lo admitió durante su confesión.

Tanya Denali.

La rabia nubló mi visión, y me pregunté si leyó la carta, o la destruyó sin verla. Quería creer lo último; incluso ella no podría haber sido así de cruel, ¿verdad?

Nos detuvimos en la sala de emergencias y nuestra aparición creó cuchicheos. Vi a una mujer tomar una foto con su móvil, y me pregunté cuánto tardarían en llegar los reporteros. Con las maravillas del Twitter y otros sitios de redes sociales, supongo que sería en menos de media hora.

Después de haber visto lo mismo, Jasper dijo suavemente. —Me haré cargo de eso —tomando su teléfono, empezó a llamar a nuestro equipo de seguridad.

Emmett ya había revisado por completo los papeles, así que estaba seguro de que pronto me daría un resumen. Pero estaba menos preocupado por eso, que por saber sobre Bella.

Viendo a Jacob, Seth y a Carlie en la esquina de la sala de espera, me moví directamente hacia ellos. Al mismo tiempo, una puerta que separaba el área de espera del área de cirugías se abrió y escuché una voz. — ¿Dr. Cullen?

Por costumbre, mi padre y yo respondimos. — ¿Sí?

La enfermera nos miró, confundida, pero agitó su mano para indicarnos que la siguiéramos. Sabía que ella debía escoltarnos hacia un área más privada, a la espera noticias de Bella.

—Jacob —le dije suavemente, esperando que aceptara la ayuda que podíamos dar—. Podemos esperar en privado —se veía como si fuera a discrepar—. Ya notaron nuestra presencia. La prensa estará aquí pronto.

Miré intencionalmente a Carlie, indicándole que debía estar preocupado por ella.

Notoriamente infeliz por eso, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor, accedió con un ligero asentimiento.

—Pip squeak, vamos a esperar a que el Doc Félix venga a vernos.

* * *

**(1) Pip Squeak** es un apodo que puede ser usado para una persona pequeña o frágil.  
**(2) EMT** = Emergency Medical Technician. Técnico en emergencias médicas.  
**(3) TAC**. Tomografía Axial Computarizada.

Estoy por empezar el siguiente capítulo, así que tal vez pueda tener otra actualización esta semana.


	4. Electricidad

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **content1** y la traducción mía, y tengo la autorización de la autora para hacerlo.

Gracias a mis betas, **ericastelo** y **larosaderosas**, por apoyarme en corregir mis errores y dejar el capítulo tan guapo. Ya saben, si se me pasó hacer alguna de sus correcciones, pueden darme un jalón de orejas.

Y a **sparklinghaledecullen**, porque ella me recomendó la historia y me motivó a traducirla.

* * *

**Edward POV**

La enfermera nos llevó a un área privada del hospital y sabía que mi padre había tenido éxito en su esfuerzo. Era un área para la élite, para aquellos que no querían ser vistos o visitados. Cuando la enfermera nos llevó hasta la puerta de la suite, me tomó todo mi control para no correr por la puerta frente a nosotros. Estaba parcialmente abierta y pude escuchar el pitido de las máquinas y una voz profunda, que asumí era el doctor De Luca hablándole a alguien. Una enfermera pasó por la puerta, dirigiéndose a otra área de la sala de emergencias. Cuando el doctor se apartó del camino, pude ver el final de la cama, y el contorno de sus piernas debajo de la sábana.

El suave sonido del monitor cardiaco hacía que mi corazón palpitara. Estaban suficientemente preocupados como para colocarle esa máquina, lo que significaba que aún no había despertado. Carlie se paró en la entrada, parcialmente dentro la habitación, y escuché una risita venir desde adentro.

—Pequeña, tú y tu madre tienen que dejar de intentar reunirse conmigo de esta manera. Estaría encantado con que solo me llamaras, ya lo sabes. Esto es ir demasiado lejos. Te he dicho muchas veces que sería feliz de encontrarme con ustedes fuera de este lúgubre lugar —la voz profunda resonaba incluso dentro de la sala donde estábamos.

—Pfft... —le respondió Carlie a la persona, ganándose otra risita.

Empezó a alzar la vista antes de que la enorme figura de un gigante se parara frente a ella y le dio la espalda al pequeño cuerpo en la habitación. Jacob se paró junto a Carlie, y vi que el doctor lo saludaba de mano.

— ¿Jacob, han pasado qué, un par de meses? —dijo.

—Al menos esta vez —Jacob sonrió de vuelta, mostrando claramente que le agradaba este hombre.

Fue entonces cuando observó la sala y vio al resto de nosotros parados ahí. Sin embargo, sus ojos se quedaron atrapados inmediatamente en mi padre, y apostaba que solo nos echó un vistazo al resto de nosotros.

— ¿Doctor Cullen? —dijo rápidamente.

Rápidamente, caminó hasta el hombre, y mi padre le dio un apretón de manos. —Doctor De Luca. Nuevamente, un privilegio.

El italiano de color parecía completamente perdido, como si se preguntara qué hacía mi padre ahí.

—Lo siento, ¿ustedes son... amigos de Isabella?

Odié absolutamente la forma en que dijo su nombre. Su acento italiano era como una caricia, y no quería siquiera pensar qué significaba. Carlie había dicho que ella no tenía citas, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera ofertas.

Carlisle balbuceó, algo poco común en él, buscando una explicación plausible. Carlie se hizo cargo por él.

—El doctor Cullen... es mi... abuelo —su voz se hizo más pequeña cuando admitió el parentesco que tenía Carlisle con ella.

Los ojos de Félix se abrieron y nos miró a fondo. Nos observó hasta que su mirada se enfocó en mí, para después mirar a Carlie, y de vuelta a mí. Vi que su ira florecía. Sí, él conocía mi reputación también, y rápidamente supuso quién era su padre. No creo que él fuese siquiera consciente de ello, pero se paró completamente frente a la puerta que llevaba a Bella, y se acercó a Carlie, como si fuese su protector. Podría ser un brillante cirujano, pero de alguna manera podía apostar que era una bestia bajo la superficie. Sabía que Carlisle había intentado en el pasado atraer a este hombre a nuestro lado por su habilidad, pero estaba seguro de que podía resultar mortal en una pelea.

Félix miró a Jacob por una indicación; probablemente, dudaba en decir cualquier cosa frente a extraños. Carlie lo hizo por él. —Doctor Félix, ¿mi mamá?

—Estará bien, pequeña. Creo que es solo otra contusión. He ordenado el TAC, pero es solo por precaución. Despertará pronto y sospecho que escupirá su habitual fuego hacia nosotros. Parece estar bendecida por ángeles por donde ella continúa estropeando esa hermosa piel suya. Incluso esta cicatriz en la línea del pelo, afortunadamente será indetectable.

Palmeó afectuosamente la mano de Carlie, y yo quería arrancarla de sus brazos. Era un hombre y nunca había tenido un indicio de atracción hacia otro, pero incluso yo podía admitir que este hombre era guapo como un pecado, grande como un oso y brillante. Celosamente, algo que no tenía el derecho de sentir, una ira desenfrenada me recorrió. No ayudaba el hecho que él obviamente conocía bien a mi hija, mientras que yo, antes de hoy, nunca había conocido su existencia. Pensé en la carta y las llamadas... no por la culpa de Bella.

Carlisle habló entonces. —Doctor De Luca, le pedí a los EMT una solicitud para revisar sus ojos...

Carlisle se calló cuando vio la expresión en el rostro del doctor italiano. — ¿Con qué propósito? —retumbó.

—Para determinar el estado de deterioro.

Félix miró entonces a Jacob. Era obvio que estaba verdaderamente confundido. Siempre había sido bueno para leer a otros, excepto a Bella, debo añadir. Estaba perplejo pensando cómo podía ser el padre de Carlie, pero que no supiera el estado de salud de Bella.

— ¿Es el médico privado de Bella? —le preguntó a Jacob.

El resoplido burlón de Jacob respondió la pregunta.

—En ese caso, creo que solo Bella tiene el derecho de darle esa información —indicó el enorme doctor, sacando la política de confidencialidad del HIPPA **(1)**. Algo inteligente de su parte. No estaba seguro si Bella siquiera hablaría con nosotros; mucho menos que nos dejara saber sus asuntos íntimos.

La enfermera entró a la habitación detrás de nosotros, distrayéndonos a nosotros y a Félix; con una inusual gracia para un hombre tan grande, nos dejó para cuidar a su paciente.

—Doctor De Luca... —murmuró la enfermera, y escuchamos el murmullo de él, rompiendo una cápsula. Estaba usando sales aromáticas para ver si podía despertar a Bella.

El latido de su corazón fluctuaba ligeramente, pero escuché su jadeo unos cuantos segundos más tarde. Su primera palabra no me sorprendió.

— ¡Carlie! ¿Félix, dónde está Carlie?

—Bella, está en la sala de al lado, solo esperando a que despiertes.

Carlie se apartó de los brazos de Jacob y corrió hacia la puerta, deslizándose hacia dentro. — ¡Mamá! ¡Lo siento tanto! —sollozó.

Escuchamos el jadeo de Bella cuando Carlie se arrojó a sus brazos.

Un bronceado brazo se lanzó frente a mí, golpeando contra la pared y deteniendo mi avance. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había seguido a Carlie hasta que el brazo ofensivo de Jacob me detuvo. —Solo la familia —amenazó.

Lo hubiera matado en ese momento, pero mi mente estaba ocupada con la imagen frente a mí. Del otro lado del cuarto, Bella acunaba a nuestra hija contra su pecho, mientras Carlie lloraba. La mano de Bella cepillaba el largo cabello oscuro de Carlie, tratando de consolarla, mientras hacía suaves sonidos reconfortantes. Una venda blanca adornaba su sien, en contraste directo con su cabello marrón chocolate que caía en cascada sobre ella. Incluso con bata de hospital y vendajes, Bella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Sus ojos contemplaban sin ver a nuestra hija, y sentí un afilado dolor en mi interior al ver cuánto me había perdido desde el día en que me convertí en un monstruo.

— ¿Dónde estaban? La escuela llamó para decirnos que Seth y tú no habían asistido...

El resto de la conversación fue cortada, mientras el doctor De Luca entraba de vuelta a la habitación y cerraba la puerta, dándoles privacidad. Miró rápidamente la expresión antagónica que teníamos Jake y yo, y tomó partido.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido examinado?

Sacudí mi cabeza, negando por los dos.

—Entonces vengan, siéntense. Entre el doctor Cullen y yo, creo que podemos acomodar las costillas, que apuesto a que están fisuradas o rotas. También algo de hielo para esos ojos y labios...

**Bella POV**

En el momento en que recuperé la consciencia, mi único pensamiento fue para Carlie. Por la sensación de la cama debajo de mí, y la gran mano que sostenía la mía, supe que estaba otra vez en el hospital y que Félix cuidaba de mí, como siempre. Su aroma único y la gentil caricia de sus dedos sobre mi cara confirmaron mi evaluación. Lidiaría fuera cual fuera la situación que me había traído hasta acá en un minuto. Por ahora, solo necesitaba sostenerla en mis brazos.

— ¡Carlie! ¿Félix, dónde está Carlie? —casi grité.

—Bella, está en la sala de al lado, solo esperando a que despiertes.

Su profunda voz retumbó junto a mí. Era una voz placentera, y sabía que sus intentos por cortejarme venían de un rostro y cuerpo igual de placenteros. Mis dedos hormiguearon, mientras exploraban los grandes pliegues de su rostro, el día que me dejo "verlo".

No había duda en mi mente de que era un hombre guapo, pero lo más importante era que era un buen hombre. Deseaba poder darle lo que quería, pero estaba rota, y me negaba a darle solo la mitad de afecto. Él merecía mucho más. Mis incómodas reflexiones se disiparon inmediatamente cuando la voz de Carlie las interrumpió y sollozaba una disculpa, mientras que al mismo tiempo se arrojaba a mis brazos.

Después de dejarla llorar durante un minuto, no pude evitar mi pregunta. — ¿Dónde estaban? La escuela llamó para decirnos que Seth y tú no habían asistido.

Escuché un sonido que sonaba sospechosamente como alguien arrastrándose por el cuarto, pero después la puerta se cerró, y supuse que Félix se había ido para darnos privacidad.

—Mamá, lo siento. Fui a Seattle para buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños —sollozó, y podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo sobre el delgado material de la bata de hospital.

—Bebé... shhh... cálmate. Primero, sabes que no apruebo que faltes a la escuela por ninguna razón, mucho menos por algo tan poco importante como mi cumpleaños.

Ella se echó a reír por un momento, porque ese era una discusión larga y tendida entre nosotras. Siempre hacía grandes celebraciones por su cumpleaños, pero insistía constantemente para que el mío fuera ignorado. Cuando cumplí treinta, solté palabrotas e hice una rabieta cuando me llevaron un pastel. Ella siguió sollozando, y me empecé a preocupar. Estaba demasiado afectada por esto. Había estado en el hospital en numerosas ocasiones, así que no podía ser por eso, ¿o sí?

— ¿Carlie, qué pasó? Recuerdo escuchar un auto entrar a la calzada y corrí para ver si eras tú... —me callé, esperando que ella pudiera llenar los espacios en blanco.

—Mamá, soy una idiota —rio ligeramente, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor—. Anoche, planté las violas y las prímulas que traje para ti, y dejé la pala de mano en el camino. Esto es toda mi culpa.

—Carlie, esta no es la primera vez que vengo, ya sabes. Sospecho que no será la última. Tan pronto como Félix me dé el visto bueno, iremos a casa y celebraremos con un gran bote de helado, y olvidaremos todo esto. No me malinterpretes, sigo molesta por lo de la escuela y necesitamos arreglar eso después, pero si insistes en celebrar mi cumpleaños, voy a proclamar esta noche de chicas —bromeé, sabiendo que no se resistiría a un bote de helado. Era una gran golosa, igual que yo.

Permaneció rígida en mis brazos. — ¿Carlie?

Su silencio y su postura tensa empezaban a asustarme.

—Mamá... hay más.

—De acuerdo —dije, preguntándome qué otro pecado sentía que necesitaba admitir. Un pensamiento aleatorio cruzó mi cabeza de que tal vez este sería un buen momento para averiguar cualquier chisme que estuviera escondiéndome.

—Mientras estuve en Seattle... yo... hice otra parada.

Esperé, preguntándome en qué otra travesura se habían metido Seth y ella. Me recordaban tanto a Jake y a mí, que podía imaginar que era cualquier cosa. La única diferencia entre el actual combo Black Swan **(2)** (como a Leah le gustaba llamarnos), era que ellos ya se declaraban almas gemelas, y Jake y yo no teníamos duda de que era cierto. Como nosotros nunca habíamos sido almas gemelas, Jacob era mi mejor amigo —sin beneficios—, así que no podíamos discutir contra la evolución de esa relación que había ocurrido entre nuestros hijos. Al estilo de Jacob, amenazó con castrar a su propio hijo si pensaban en tener sexo a tan temprana edad. Yo tomé a los dos a cada lado, y les dije que eran demasiado jóvenes ahora, pero que cuando fuera el momento, quería que vinieran a verme para el control de natalidad. Quería que ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de ir a la universidad antes de que llegaran los niños, e íntimamente sabía que cuando los golpearan las hormonas, iba a ser casi imposible de resistir para ellos.

—Bebé, solo dímelo —dije en respuesta a su inusual silencio—. No puede ser tan malo como te lo estás imaginando.

—No tienes idea —murmuró. Pero entonces arremetió—. ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre mi padre?

Me congelé. ¿Por qué había sacado a colación esto... después de tanto tiempo? Podía seguir mintiendo, lo sabía, pero una extraña sensación dentro de mí me decía que mi día para decir la verdad había llegado. ¡Maldición!

— ¿Tu padre? —susurré, usando la evasión para darme tiempo de pensar lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, mi padre. Siempre me has dicho la verdad en todo lo demás, incluso cuando era algo difícil para ambas. Aún así, en la cosa más importante, me la ocultaste —estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

— ¿Carlie, qué sucede? —pregunté rápidamente, incapaz de comprender por qué estaba tan enojada. Mi miedo se incrementó cuando se alejó de mí y se apartó de la cama. Mis brazos se sintieron vacíos, y el dolor azotaba en mi pecho.

—Fui a Seattle a recoger tu regalo, pero hice otra parada. Verás, las chicas en mi clase me han molestado por años por mis ojos... y sucede que quién tiene los ojos verdes como yo... es el mujeriego de Seattle —sus palabras congelaron mi corazón. ¡NO! ¡Por favor, Dios, NO! ¡No lo hizo! Mi corazón rogaba porque no lo hubiera hecho, pero mi mente sabía que era lo suficientemente terca como para hacerlo. Por favor, Señor... pagaría el precio de los pecados mi pasado un montón de veces. Sus palabras continuaron, a pesar de que quería detenerlas y sentía que mi corazón corría, incómodamente—. Fui hasta su trabajo, tratando de verlo, ¿y, adivina qué descubrí? Su nombre es EDWARD Anthony Cullen.

Me sentí débil, y me senté, jadeando en busca de aire. Oh, Dios, iba a tener que decirle. Esperaba hacer esto cuando fuese mayor, más capaz de entenderlo.

—Carlie, por favor ven acá —rogué, queriendo sentirla, necesitando de su toque.

— ¡No!

Esa palabra congeló mi alma. Sin pensar en mi condición, busqué el seguro de la cama y lo escuché caer. Me moví rápidamente para tratar de llegar a ella, y chillé de dolor cuando accidentalmente tiré de la intravenosa de mi mano, mientras me bajaba de la cama. Sentí cómo la sangre goteaba de la herida, mientras ella lloraba y me pedía que me detuviera.

— ¡No! —grité de vuelta, determinada a llegar hasta ella. Trastabillé, y mis manos iban por delante de mí para tratar de encontrarla.

—Mamá, detente. Lo siento. Iré hacia ti.

En menos de un segundo, sentí que enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mí y el grito de Félix al mismo tiempo.

Ignoré sus gritos mientras acariciaba su rostro... era solo un poco de sangre. —Bebé, por favor déjame explicarlo. Por favor... es una historia larga y complicada. Prometo que te diré todo. Tienes que dejarme explicarlo —rogué de nuevo, incluso mientras escuchaba el sonido de pisadas entrando a la habitación.

—Isabella —dijo el doctor Félix a mi lado y tomó mi mano. Asumí que los otros pasos eran de las enfermeras.

—Mamá, lo conocí —susurró con una extraña voz apresurada—. Necesito decirte todo —balbuceó con voz asustada.

¡Lo conoció! ¡Oh, no! ¡No! Lo mataría si había sido rudo con ella. Solo podía imaginar lo que él habría dicho... bueno, si es que tenía algo que decir.

Escuché unas pisadas fuertes junto a mí, y sentí un deje de alivio. — ¡Jacob! —llamé a mi salvador y me incliné para alcanzarlo, sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarme. La sensación de calor en mi cara y cuello me decían que tenía razón. De cualquier forma, en lugar de hacer contacto con el ancho antebrazo que esperaba, sujeté uno ligeramente más pequeño. La electricidad y el calor me quemaron, y jadeé, echándome hacia atrás rápidamente y chocando sin querer con Félix.

—Bella... —llamó la voz aterciopelada.

Los pecados de mi pasado me habían encontrado.

—Demonios, Bella, no te desmayes...

La oscuridad me encontró.

* * *

**(1)HIPPA** - Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (en realidad, las siglas deberían ser HIPAA). La traducción más cercana sería Acta de Portabilidad Responsiva del Seguro de Salud. Sin embargo, se refiere a la Política de Privacidad respecto a los planes de salud al que responden todos los hospitales respecto a sus pacientes.  
**(2) Black Swan** - Su traducción sería Cisne Negro, pero como lo dice en base a sus apellidos, he decidido dejarlo así.

Estoy empezando el capítulo 5. No prometo nada, pero veré la manera de actualizar con más frecuencia. Como saben, sus comentarios son mi mejor motivación para trabajar (y no es chantaje, haha)


	5. Karma

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **content1** y la traducción mía, y tengo la autorización de la autora para hacerlo.

Gracias a mis betas, **ericastelo** y **larosaderosas**, por apoyarme en corregir mis errores y dejar el capítulo tan guapo. Ya saben, si se me pasó hacer alguna de sus correcciones, pueden darme un jalón de orejas.

Y a **sparklinghaledecullen**, porque ella me recomendó la historia y me motivó a traducirla.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Todos escuchamos el grito de Carlie, y esta vez, el intento de Jacob de bloquearme no funcionó. Lo había golpeado en la habitación y junto a ella. Ella había pensado que yo era él, y se acercó a mí. Me quedé mudo cuando me tocó, ya que el calor que venía de Bella subió por mi brazo, hasta mi pecho. Todo lo que pude hacer fue decir su nombre. Entonces, se puso blanca, más blanca que el blanco. Le grité que no se desmayara, pero fue inútil, y se desplomó en los brazos del doctor De Luca.

El caos reinó, mientras él la levantaba sin esfuerzo y la colocaba en la cama. Ignorándonos, se enfocó en detener el flujo de sangre de su mano. Dijo solo seis palabras. —Fuera de la habitación de mi paciente.

Con esas palabras, la pandilla Cullen fue expulsada, no solo de su habitación, sino también efectivamente de la sala de espera y del hospital, mientras Carlie me pedía que me fuera. Sabía que había sido por la completa devastación que había visto en el rostro de su madre cuando dije su nombre. Una total devastación que había visto en mis sueños… pesadillas… por las últimas semanas. Por supuesto, Carlie había pedido hablar conmigo, pero nuestras conversaciones habían sido rígidas y formales. Por las llamadas inconexas, me había cerciorado que Bella había despertado unos cuantos minutos después de desmayarse, y que se había ido a casa al día siguiente. Fuera de eso, no había sacado nada más. Bueno, eso fue hasta que llegó la notificación de la reunión organizada por el abogado de Bella

Así no era como quería hablar con ella, pero las llamadas que hacía al número de la casa que mi detective había descubierto no fueron respondidas. La voz de Bella me saludaba cuando se encendía la máquina contestadora, y probablemente había llamado al menos unas diez veces solo para escucharla. Finalmente, cedí y dejé un mensaje pidiéndole que me llamara. Le dejé docenas de mensajes, cada uno pidiéndole que solo me diera la oportunidad de hablar con ella. La ironía era que ahora yo era el que estaba dejando mensajes suplicantes para que no escapara de mí. La segunda carta de su abogado detuvo las llamadas con la jerga legal de amenazarme con cargos por acoso. De todas las personas que pudo elegir como su abogado…

Así que, toda mi familia esperaba pacientemente conmigo a que Bella y "su abogado" llegaran. Jenks se había sorprendido con el nombre en el membrete.

— ¿Anthony, querrías explicarme cómo es que la madre de tu hija… una hija de la que debo decir que era inconsciente hasta esta semana… pudo permitirse al mejor abogado de Seattle? Particularmente, cuando me has hecho creer que ella probablemente no puede permitirse esa clase de representación —tuvo la audacia de alzarme sus cejas.

—Tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía —contesté con un tono de sabelotodo, mientras firmaba la documentación que había preparado. Bella y Carlie eran ahora las beneficiarias de mi testamento, contrario a la precaución que Jenks había sugerido.

Todavía no les había preguntado a los detectives que miraran su situación financiera. Eso era lo siguiente. Habían investigado su pasado, sin haber descubierto nada… además del hecho de que Bella y mi hija habían vivido una vida tranquila por los últimos catorce años, literalmente bajo mis narices. La información sobre mi hija también había sido fácil de encontrar, y no pude evitar hincharme de orgullo cuando leí sobre su mente brillante, sus excelentes notas… y habilidad musical. Esme lloró cuando escuchó la grabación que había sido capaz de obtener de su último recital de piano. Probablemente, era incluso más talentosa que yo. Realmente no podía decirlo. Habían pasado años desde que toqué el piano de cola en casa de mis padres.

Jenks golpeaba su lápiz nerviosamente contra la mesa… bueno, así fue hasta que la Sra. Brown entró para informarnos que nuestras esperadas invitadas habían llegado. Entonces, se transformó en la eficiente máquina de negocios que yo necesitaba en un parpadeo. Aro Velathri caminó por la puerta por delante y se movió hacia la mesa para colocar su portafolio en él, después Jacob entró detrás de él, seguido por Leah y Bella. Bella tenía una mano en el antebrazo de Leah, y la otra sosteniendo un bastón blanco que usaba para explorar frente a ella. Leah tomó la mano de Bella y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla que Bella iba a usar. Observé mientras su mano rozaba sobre la superficie del material para orientarse y hacía su camino para sentarse. Inclinó su bastón contra la mesa.

Viéndola nuevamente, se me fue el aliento. A diferencia del día de su accidente, estaba vestida para matar en un traje azul rey y zapatos a juego. Vi que los ojos de Alice los contemplaba con aprobación, así que sabía que tenían que ser caros. Pero lo que atrajo mi atención fueron sus piernas asesinas unidas a ellos y que destacaban por el borde de la falda. Viajando por la línea creada por los zapatos de "fóllame", llegué a su pequeña cintura; después, mi atención fue atrapada por sus pechos expuestos, antes de moverme hasta su rostro.

Exquisita. No había otra palabra que pudiera ser usada.

Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y sostenido por un broche, así que caía en masa por su espalda en suaves ondas color chocolate. Alguien, supongo que Carlie, le había ayudado a aplicarse maquillaje, y estaba ingeniosamente hecho… solo lo suficiente para iluminar su belleza extraordinaria. La gama de pestañas enmarcaba sus asombrosamente profundos ojos marrones, y apostaría mi sueldo a que el rojo de sus labios tenía el mínimo maquillaje que el de su exuberancia natural. La hermosa chica que amé había crecido hasta convertirse en una encantadora y sofisticada mujer. Mi corazón dolía por los años que había perdido… regalado… desechado.

Leah se movió para sentarse junto a Aro, dejándole a Bella la silla a su lado, entre ella y Jacob. Estaban protegiéndola, sin darme la oportunidad de acercarme. Miré a Emmett y se movió ligeramente, dejándome tomar la silla que quedaba directamente frente a ella. Eso dejó a Jenks a mi lado y Emmett al suyo, para que así Em pudiera darle un vistazo a cualquiera de los documentos que también trajeran ellos. Tener un abogado como hermano a menudo era práctico para mí.

—Ya podemos empezar —dijo Aro.

No pude evitarlo, pero quería abrirle la garganta. Él y sus dos hermanos habían construido un imperio. Se rumoraba que sus raíces sicilianas no estaban completamente limpias, pero no había duda de que los hermanos Velathri eran unos abogados malditamente buenos e incluso unos mejores "políticos". Eran respetados en la comunidad e incursionaban en todo, desde la defensa criminal hasta los negocios. Mi familia era bastante consciente de la experiencia de Aro. Nos habíamos beneficiado de ello.

Quise gruñir de ira cuando los ojos de Bella, esos ojos que habían estado enfocados directa e inconscientemente hacia mí, se movieron hacia el sonido de su voz.

— ¿Su cliente desea una prueba de paternidad? —le preguntó a Jenks.

—No, eso no será necesario —contestó mi representante. Habíamos discutido eso y, en contra de sus deseos, rechacé esa acción. Carlie era mía. No había duda de eso.

—Muy bien. Mi cliente me ha dado sus condiciones, y si son aceptadas, los términos que ha propuesto para las visitas.

Jenks interrumpió. —Primero, están los términos de la manutención infantil. A mi cliente le gustaría aceptar esas condiciones primero, para que así la señorita Swan no crea que la cantidad ofrecida está en relación directa a los términos del acuerdo.

—Eso no será necesario, Jenks. Mi cliente no desea recibir manutención del señor Cullen —dijo rápidamente Velathri en un tono despectivo.

Bella se tensó ante la mención del dinero. Sabía que ella debía estar pensando y recordando que ese fue el origen de todo lo malo entre nosotros. Pateé a Jenks bajo la mesa cuando no rebatió inmediatamente.

—Aro, tú y yo hemos negociado en muchas sesiones. El señor Cullen reconoce plenamente que Carlie es su hija biológica. En búsqueda de una completa transparencia, en contra de mis deseos, él no desea un examen de ADN. Desea darles a la señorita Swan y a su hija la libertad financiera para hacer lo que les plazca sin tener que preocuparse. Hay algunas condiciones que él quisiera hacer respecto a este apoyo.

Aro miró directamente a Isabella de manera inquisitiva, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob me sonreía. Había estado demasiado ocupado en Bella como para prestarle mucha atención, y me complacía ver que su ojo estaba todavía ligeramente hinchado e inyectado en sangre. Hacía juego con el mío.

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó Aro.

Esperé en ascuas por su respuesta, para así poder escuchar su voz. Me la negó y apenas alzó su hombro.

—Muy bien —dijo Aro, y creí que había ganado esa ronda, hasta que sus siguientes palabras me sorprendieron—. Jenks, contra mis deseos, la señorita Swan me ha ordenado que te haga saber unos cuantos detalles. Ella no necesita, o desea, el dinero del señor Cullen…

_¿Edward, de qué estás hablando?... No me importa tu dinero, me importas tú._

_Sí, claro, perra. Eso es lo que le has estado diciendo a todos. Solo fui un pase gratis para ti… admítelo. _

_Edward, por favor, dime qué ha pasado…_

Me perdí las siguientes palabras de Velathri, mientras revivía el pequeño fragmento de la total destrucción que le había llevado a Bella ese día.

—Bella, por favor, permítenos ayudarte a cuidar de Carlie y de ti… —lloró Esme, incapaz de controlarse.

Bella se puso rígida y apenas se contuvo a girarse en dirección a Esme.

—Señora Cullen, por favor —la llamó Jenks, para que se calmara.

Mi padre tomó la mano de mi madre para consolarla. Mamá estaba completamente devastada por todo esto. Ella había sido la primera en acercarse a mí durante mis años de rebeldía… insegura de si habíamos hecho lo correcto o no. Fui cruel con mi respuesta hacia ella. Había pasado mucho desde que hice las paces con ella, pero sabía que estaba completamente destruida por esta situación.

Debido al quiebre de mi madre, el abogado de Bella mostró su descontento de una manera elegante, haciéndome querer tirar de su corto cabello negro. Él conocía a mi madre… ¿por qué le sorprendía tanto que ella pudiera sentirse de esta manera? Murmuró. —La señorita Swan no necesita del dinero que le han ofrecido —se giró hacia Bella y esta vez Leah fue quien la llamó.

— ¿Bella?

Mi amor movió su mano hacia ellos de manera impaciente, y Aro hizo un pequeño gesto, como si estuviera disgustado. Tomó una profunda respiración. —Actualmente, el último libro infantil de Isabella está en su décima semana en la lista de los _Best Sellers_ nacionales. Creo que el último conteo de sus derechos de autor para este ascendió a 1.2 millones de dólares. A pesar de las generosas donaciones que hace a la caridad en cada firma, este libro toma en combinación al dinero que ha invertido en los últimos años, bajo la recomendación de mi compañía, debo agregar, la ha vuelto una jovencita muy adinerada. No tiene necesidad de tu dinero o del de nadie más para apoyarse a ella o a su hija —su tono era altanero y teñido de orgullo, casi como si fuese su padre.

No podía respirar, pero eso no detuvo que los demás jadearan en voz alta. Bella lo había hecho… había realizado el sueño que había compartido conmigo bajo las sábanas en la oscuridad, cuando compartimos nuestras esperanzas y aspiraciones para el futuro.

"_Quiero escribir, Edward. Quiero crear historias que hagan reír y llorar, y que eso haga que el mundo viva…"_

— ¡Espera! Tú eres esa B. Swan —espetó Rosalie, trayendo mi atención de vuelta al presente. Ella no conocía a Bella, pero obviamente sabía quién era—. Mi niña ama tus libros… —soltó, e intenté frenéticamente de buscar en mi memoria lo que sea que pudiera ayudarme a entender qué estaba pasando. Había leído muchos libros con la niña de Emmett y Rosalie… ¿B. Swan? ¿No me traería eso un millón de remordimientos… suficientes como para hacerme recordar?

Bella no respondió a Rosalie, pero Leah lo hizo. —Sí, es la misma.

La boca de Rosalie se abrió de golpe y eso hizo que su exquisitamente hermoso rostro fuese cómico. Era una mezcla de adoración a un héroe, incredulidad y temor.

—Mi cliente está aquí para hablar únicamente de los términos de las visitas para Carlie.

Vi la mano de Jacob alzarse y palmear la mano de Bella, y unieron sus manos como si él le estuviera dando fuerza. Me atrapó viendo su gesto, y sonrió maliciosamente.

"_Sí, cabrón, soy su sistema de apoyo, y tú tienes que pasar por encima de mí para llegar hasta ella"._

No tenía que ser un lector de mentes para adivinar la mayoría de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Isabella —murmuró Aro.

¡Carajo! ¿Qué tenían estos italianos, usando su nombre completo? Eso me enfurecía. Sacudiéndome el enojo, me senté derecho, dándome cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero permaneció quieta por al menos medio minuto. Tanto así, que empecé a creer que había cambiado de opinión.

— ¿Quién está presente? —preguntó, maravillándome por el sonido de su voz. Al fondo de mi mente, me di cuenta de lo malo que era que ella tuviera que preguntar.

Jenks contestó. —El señor Carlisle Cullen y señora, Emmett y Rosalie Cullen, Jasper y Alice Whitlock, yo, y Anthony Cullen.

Se crispó ante mí por ser llamado Anthony. Me pregunté por qué. Sacudiéndose lo que sea que la incomodaba, tomó una profunda respiración y empezó.

—Ya que Carlie y yo vivimos en Seattle, no hay razón para proponer un horario de visitas abiertas con estipulaciones. Ella tiene catorce años de edad y es bastante capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si ella elige pasar la noche con… Anthony… —el nombre sonaba extraño viniendo de ella—, en su casa, o en la de sus padres, podrá ir desde la escuela, tan sencillo como desde mi casa. Tiene varios compromisos durante la semana que necesitarán atenderse… principalmente sus lecciones de música y sus compromisos de voluntariado.

Se retorció, y capté la sutil tensión que contradecía a este movimiento.

Jenks saltó en ese momento. —Señorita Swan, es una oferta generosa y más de lo que mi cliente esperaba o planeaba proponer. ¿Y sus condiciones?

Bella se sentó más derecha, como si se preparara para ser golpeada. Hice una mueca por la mirada que había en sus ojos. Era muerta… y nada que ver con la inutilidad que tenían.

—No habrá discusiones sobre el pasado con mi hija. No quiero que sea envenenada por las creencias de la familia Cullen respecto a mí. Llegaremos a un acuerdo en esta sala sobre lo que será compartido con ella. Cualquier variación de ese acuerdo y revocaré mi permiso.

Jadeé, incapaz de comprender que ella creyera que podríamos hacer algo así… mi reacción hizo eco en toda la sala, y vi que mi madre empezó a llorar. Alice también lo hizo. Había demasiadas cosas que necesitaban decirse aquí, y no quería hacerlo delante de extraños.

—Bella, por favor podría… —sus ojos y su cabeza tiraron hacia el frente, enfocándose hacia donde provenía mi voz por el más breve de los momentos, para después girarse rápidamente hacia Jake, casi cortándome. Titubeé al ver su reacción antes de empezar de nuevo—. Aro, hay un enorme malentendido entre Bella y mi familia que necesita ser aclarado. ¿Podrían Jenks y tú darnos algo de tiempo para hablar a solas?

— ¡NO! —siseó Bella, girándose hacia su abogado.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia mí. —Señor Cullen, estoy completamente consciente de su historia con mi cliente. Ella compartió todo conmigo —frente a mi cara atónita e incrédula, dijo de nuevo—. Todo.

Mis ojos brincaron hacia mi padre, mientras él tomaba asiento para empezar a hablar. Aro miró al rostro de mi padre y empezó a hablar antes de que Carlisle pudiera.

—No debe haber contacto entre la familia Cullen e Isabella Swan, más que el necesario para hacer los arreglos de las visitas de Carlie. A Carlie se le dirá que hubo un malentendido sobre el embarazo de Bella, y que tú pensaste que fue engendrada por otro hombre. Bella aceptó decirle a Carlie que ella te engañó y que tú fuiste incapaz de perdonarla.

— ¡NO! —grité, alzándome sobre mis pies, y casi reí al ver que Jacob hacía lo mismo, viendo a la pequeña mujer a su lado. Era también obvio que Leah no esperaba esto. Su rostro estaba pálido.

—Absolutamente no —continué—. Bella, no vas a tomar la culpa de mi estupidez —juré.

— ¡DIABLOS, NO, Bella! No vas a dar la cara por este hijo de puta y su familia "demasiado buena para cualquiera".

Vi la ira de Carlisle empezando a crecer por las acusaciones de Jacob, pero, honestamente, ¿qué más podía creer?

Alzó una temblorosa mano, cortándonos a todos. —No dejaré que Carlie descubra que no fue deseada por su padre y su familia. Ella me perdonará, si cree que fui una tonta jovencita. He pensado en esto, y es la única manera de que ella salga intacta de esto, con sus sentimientos intactos sobre mí y sintiéndose amada. No quiero que sepa que los Cullen no desearon ser parte de su vida hasta ahora —anunció, con voz temblorosa.

—De acuerdo, maldita sea, es suficiente. Bella, tenemos que hablar, y si no estás dispuesta a darnos la oportunidad de hacerlo en privado, entonces hablaremos en frente de todos —espeté.

Si había pensado que había estado estática antes, no era nada comparado con la estatua en la que se había convertido. —Aro, podemos irnos ahora —dijo, a través de sus rígidos labios y se puso de pie.

Jacob me sonrió victoriosamente, mientras me apresuraba a levantarme también.

—Señorita Swan, por favor, perdone el arranque; siéntese, por favor. Permítanos escuchar el resto de sus condiciones primero —Jenks soltó, tratando de salvar la junta.

Mi arranque había dañado su disposición de cooperar. Podía afirmarlo. Se sentó y movió sus manos en la mesa, delante de ella, mirando en su dirección. Estaba maravillado por su orientación espacial.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de empezar. —Tengo bastantes. Primero, llegaremos a un acuerdo sobre la historia que le contaremos a Carlie. Será una historia que le permita caminar con dignidad y respeto. Segundo, todas las comunicaciones entre la familia Cullen y yo serán a través de abogados. Tercero, los deseos de Carlie serán respetados por ambos bandos, sin importar cuán dolorosos puedan ser esos deseos. Y por último, An… —se aclaró la garganta—, Anthony se abstendrá de tener "visitantes" en su casa mientras nuestra hija esté en su residencia. No ha sido expuesta a parejas aleatorias en mi familia, y no permitiré que sea expuesta a eso durante su tiempo con él. No pido que corte sus actividades excepto aquellas que puedan afectar a mi hija.

El dolor me atravesó. Me había hecho esto a mí mismo… actuando sexualmente con cualquier mujer que se cruzara en mi camino… tratando de borrar la memoria de ella, amándome.

—Eso no será problema —murmuré roncamente, causando que todos, excepto Bella, se giraran hacia mí.

Bella todavía tenía que dirigirse a mí directamente, y esta vez no fue diferente. Aro empezó a hablar por ella otra vez. —Muy bien, elaboraremos los documentos donde la señorita Swan acepta las condiciones…

— ¡NO, espere! —finalmente, Carlisle se apiadó de mí—. Edward… —Bella saltó al escuchar mi nombre—, no ha aceptado todos los términos. Creo que solo respondió al primero y a los dos últimos. No aceptamos lo de no tener comunicación… Bella, necesitamos hablar, como dijo Edward.

Gracias a Dios, mi padre me conocía tan bien como lo hacía. Seguía tambaleándome por el dolor de darme cuenta de que Bella podía estar follando con alguien mientras Carlie estaba conmigo. Mis "cogidas" a cualquier persona se detuvieron en el momento en que Carlie entró por la puerta de la sala y volteó mi vida por su mera existencia y el regalo de saber dónde estaba Bella… y que estaba sola. Lo único que había planeado hacer de ahora en adelante era hacerle el amor… y la persona enfrente de la mesa me ignoraba. La idea de intentar tocar a alguien excepto a ella otra vez me hacía enfermar… más enfermo de lo que mi contacto con las mujeres de mi pasado ya me había hecho.

Mi padre siguió, mientras yo trataba de contener la agonía dentro de mí. —Aro, mi familia cometió una grave injusticia hacia Bella hace catorce años. Todos somos culpables…inmensamente. No hay duda ahora en nuestras mentes de que Bella trató de notificarnos su embarazo, pero gracias a nuestra propia terquedad e idiotez, permanecimos ignorantes de la existencia de Carlie hasta hace una semana. Ahora somos conscientes de que Bella nos notificó por correo, gracias a la aclaración de la señora Black; sin embargo, sin nuestro conocimiento, esa carta fue destruida sin que Edward siquiera supiera de ella.

Buscó en la carpeta que le proporcionamos a Jenks, y sacó la declaración jurada de ahí. Todos habíamos querido estrangular a Tanya cuando la enfrentamos. Había estado genuinamente confundida por nuestras preguntas, hasta que se sentó a reflexionar por varios minutos sobre nuestros primeros meses juntos. Cuando una mirada de horror cubrió su rostro, supe que estaba sinceramente arrepentida. En el momento en que le mostré la copia de lo que me habían enviado, corrió al baño y vomitó por una hora. Le había escrito a Bella una carta personal y la selló, pero también emitió una declaración certificada para presentar al juicio, en cuanto a su culpabilidad.

Arrojé la carta sellada al fuego. — ¿Qué diablos va a hacer eso, Tanya? Ella ni siquiera puede leerla. ¿Qué podrías decirle que arreglara la mierda que le arrojamos?

Lloró más, y entonces me sentí culpable, mientras ella estaba embarazada y sinceramente feliz por primera vez en su vida. Yo era más culpable que ella del infierno en el que se había convertido mi vida. Fui yo quien lo arruinó la noche que fui alimentado con mentiras y las creí.

—Edward y yo nos arrepentimos tremendamente por no dejar que el detective privado que contratamos hace años terminara su trabajo. Eso no habría arreglado los primeros años de la vida de Carlie, pero al menos hubiéramos tenido más que esto. Bella, querida, por favor danos la oportunidad de explicarte. Sé que no nos debes nada, pero tal vez si escucharas, podríamos encontrar una mejor solución que la amarga tregua que propones —rápidamente, empujó la carta sobre la mesa hacia Aro, plantando de manera maestra nuestra primera semilla.

Bella palideció ante las palabras de Carlisle, y vi que las enormes lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, y apreté los puños en la mesa. Era la única manera de poder evitar brincar sobre ella y jalarla a mis brazos.

—Bella, no dejaré que aceptes la culpa por mí. Le diré la verdad. No sé nada sobre ella, Amor —se tensó por el uso de su nombre especial, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, hacia abajo. Mis manos apretaron mi cabello en frustración ante su dolor, y vi un parpadeo en los ojos de Leah por mi agitación—. Soy un bastardo, Bella. No lo negaré. Destruí cada oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz cuando hice lo que hice. Pero no dejaré que esa hermosa niña, esa que has criado tan admirablemente, crea que eres menos de lo que eres… inocente, amorosa y… perfecta. Seré honesto con ella y espero que ella tenga una décima parte del corazón que su madre tiene y me perdone. Por favor, déjame explicarme… no espero que me perdones tan fácilmente, si acaso. De todas formas, Carlie no necesita que le mientan, particularmente en una forma que te haga la mala del cuento. La verdad está perfectamente bien, y pondré la culpa a quien la merece… a mí.

Jacob me frunció el ceño, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar cuál era mi plan.

—Bella, mi amor, lo único que pido son unos cuantos minutos —supliqué.

Se puso de pie, buscando el bastón, y después colocó su mano en el respaldo de la silla de Aro. —Esta reunión ha terminado. Firma el acuerdo, Aro, permitiéndole a Carlie la habilidad de elegir el ir y venir. Si los Cullen quieren que ella sepa la verdad, entonces trataré de arreglarla de forma tan positiva como sea posible. Sin embargo, si escucho cualquier comentario de sus labios sobre mi "codicia", quitaremos el acuerdo tan rápido como puedan parpadear. Jacob, Leah, podemos ir a casa —murmuró. Sonaba cansada.

—Bella, espera… —dije, poniéndome de pie tan rápido, que la silla rodó lejos de mí y chocó contra la pared.

Siseó. —Anthony… —juró. Me di cuenta que me hablaba directamente a mí por primera vez, incluso si usaba el nombre equivocado—. No tengo nada más que decirte. No hay ninguna razón en particular para que tú y yo tengamos que hablar. Los términos de visitas estarán claros en el arreglo. Tu abogado puede contactar al mío para cualquier aclaración.

—Quiero explicarte, pedirte que consideres perdonarme… en el debido tiempo. No soy el hombre que tú crees.

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres… no creo que alguna vez lo hubiera sabido —dijo, girándose hacia la dirección de donde venía mi voz.

—Te conozco, Bella. Sé que no crees eso.

Su rostro se retorció, apenas un momento, en agonía.

—No… no me conoces. Nunca lo hiciste… tampoco tu familia… si lo hubieras hecho no habrías creído ni una sola pequeña parte de la porquería de la que me acusaste. Era una inocente y estúpida chica en ese entonces, quien tomó una decisión que alteró su vida. Puedo decir que todo fue un horrible error, pero yo… nosotros tenemos a la niña más perfecta como resultado de eso, así que me rehúso a decir que todo fue trágico. Adiós… —dijo en voz baja, justo antes de empezar a dirigirse a la puerta, usando el bastón para sentir el camino.

Rodeé la mesa para alcanzarla… para evitar que se fuera, pero Jasper me atrapó, sujetándome de los brazos. —No lo hagas —susurró suavemente, mientras ella caminaba por la puerta, con Jacob directamente detrás de ella—. Hemos plantado la semilla, Edward. No la fuerces. Eso solo lo hará peor.

Leah se detuvo en la puerta, viéndonos a mí y a mi terror, con una mirada de confusión en el rostro. Sus ojos se movieron al rostro de Jasper, gracias a sus palabras, y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente antes de pasar por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ellos.

Aro resumió todo con unas cuantas palabras. —Creo, Edward, que la frase "el karma es una perra" es completamente apropiada en esto. Veo que realmente la has jodido. Permíteme mostrarte cuánto —dijo, con una sonrisa mojigata, dejando los documentos enfrente de él con una alegría sádica.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, me tomó un poco más tener el capítulo listo. Ya voy a empezar el 6, así que tal vez pueda tener otra publicación en la semana.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que las condiciones de Bella sean justas? Quiero leer sus opiniones.

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	6. Verdad

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **content1** y la traducción mía, y tengo la autorización de la autora para hacerlo.

Gracias a mis betas, **ericastelo** y **larosaderosas**, por apoyarme en corregir mis errores y dejar el capítulo tan guapo. Ya saben, si se me pasó hacer alguna de sus correcciones, pueden darme un jalón de orejas.

Y a **sparklinghaledecullen**, porque ella me recomendó la historia y me motivó a traducirla.

Perdón por la demora. Estuve pasando por problemitas médicos y no me dejaban pasar tanto tiempo como me hubiera gustado frente a la computadora. Sin embargo, ya estoy de regreso y trataré de ponerme al corriente con todo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Logré llegar al auto antes de desmoronarme y que las lágrimas empezaran a llegar en serio. Podía sentir el temblor en mis manos mientras Jacob me guiaba a la parte trasera del auto, y busqué el cinturón de seguridad. Traté miserablemente de apurarme y fallé. Mis manos temblaban espantosamente.

Escuché su ligero bufido antes de que dijera suavemente. —Bella, ya lo tengo.

Su paciencia provocó que las lágrimas se convirtieran en sollozos, y solo se incrementaron cuando sentí a Leah deslizarse en el asiento, junto a mí. Presionó mi cabeza en su hombro y, solo con eso, catorce años de angustias empezaron a derramarse por mi cara.

—Yo… yo lo… yo lo siento tanto —balbuceé.

Leah resopló y escuché la profundidad del mismo desde donde estaba presionada contra ella. Jacob arrancó el auto mientras maldecía, y sentí el movimiento mientras retrocedíamos.

—Bella, la única vez que te he visto llorar fue cuando Jake te trajo a casa de regreso desde el hospital, cuando descubriste lo de Charlie. ¿No crees que en catorce años te lo has ganado? —dijo en voz baja, mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—No puedo dejar que Carlie me vea así —dije, a través de los sollozos.

—Les pedí a Sam y a Emily que vinieran y se encontraran con los chicos en el autobús. No sabía cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar ahí, así que podemos ir a cenar y recomponernos antes de ir a casa —Jacob gruñó, enfrente de nosotras.

Debí preguntarle a qué venía eso de "recomponernos", pero solo pude escuchar el enojo irradiando en el tono de sus palabras. Necesitaba golpear a alguien… hablando de…

— ¿Jake, no tienes práctica esta noche? —pregunté, recordando que ya estaban en la temporada de fútbol americano.

— ¡Sip! —dijo, remarcando la "p", como había hecho desde que éramos niños—. Tengo a Riley cubriéndome. El director Cox aprobó mi día libre, ya que lo tenía cubierto.

—Gra… —ni siquiera pude decir el resto de la palabra antes de empezar a llorar otra vez, y los dedos de Leah a cepillar mi cabello, calmándome.

Media hora, y una parada más tarde, llegamos al muelle, al despachador grasiento de las hamburguesas In-and-Out **(1)** que Jake encontró a la mano. Esa era su idea de una cena elegante. Libre de los tacones con los que me torturé a mí misma para la reunión, palpé alrededor en el piso y encontré mis chanclas. Estaba segura de que me veía como una explosión en la fábrica de crayolas, con mi traje azul y mis chanclas amarillas, pero no me importaba. Carlie las llamaba "amarillo canario", y se reía de mí por usarlas, diciéndome que eran espantosas. Eran cómodas y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Los Jimmy Choo no fueron hechos para caminar por el muelle. A mi lado, escuché a Leah haciendo lo mismo. A los pocos minutos, estábamos sentados en una banca, y pude sentir el viento del océano soplando en mi rostro y el aroma salado cosquilleando mi nariz. Sonreí cuando Leah me dio una toallita húmeda y removí el poco maquillaje que me había aplicado antes de dejar la casa.

— ¿No tengo ojos de mapache, verdad? —le dije a Leah, preguntándome si me había manchado de rímel.

—Nope, estás tan hermosa como siempre —bromeó—. Jake, ve y tráenos algo de hielo; no nos pusieron suficiente en las bebidas —le ordenó. Gruñó, pero lo escuché ir rápidamente a cumplir su orden… el hombre estaba dominado.

—Lo hiciste bien, Bella, realmente bien —dijo suavemente, tan pronto como él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—Leah, estaba temblando como una hoja.

—Velathri se encargará de ellos, no te preocupes —prometió.

No tenía duda de sus habilidades. Sin embargo, estaba confundida. — ¿Qué habrán querido decir con que "no sabían"? —escuché su vacilación—. Leah, dímelo directamente.

Bufó. — ¿Sabes que los odio, verdad? —se detuvo solo para ver mi ligero asentimiento—. No es difícil cuando sé por lo que has pasado. Pero honestamente, Bella, no creo que los Cullen, incluyendo a Edward, supieran de ella. Él la miraba como si fuera una diosa o algo —dijo, y era como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Se aclaró la garganta—. El mayor de los Cullen le dio algo a Aro, no sé qué era, pero parecía ser una carta certificada. Increíblemente, pienso que cuando Carlie irrumpió en su oficina, fue la primera vez que tuvieron conocimiento de ella —terminó.

Me quedé quieta por un momento, sosteniendo mi hamburguesa sin comer en mi mano. — ¿Pero, cómo?

—Apuesto a que la perra rubia tuvo que ver en eso —la profunda voz de Jacob apareció a mi lado, y lo sentí sentarse junto a Leah—. Nena, la próxima vez que quieras decirle algo a Bella en privado, solo dime que me cubra los oídos… —la molestó, pero pude escuchar el hielo moviéndose en el vaso que le tendía. Sonreí, a través de las lágrimas, dándome cuenta que había ido a su tonto paseo, incluso sabiendo por qué había sido.

Recordé haber visto la foto de Tanya, la novia de Edward. Era hermosa… el sueño de cualquier hombre. No tenía nada que temer de mí, así que las palabras de Jake tenían poco sentido. —Bueno, supongo que eso explica por qué nunca se preocupó por rastrearnos —murmuré, dejando que la agonía me partiera solo por un momento—. Parece que la familia quiere mantener contacto con ella, así que apuesto a que ahora que lo saben, querrán formar parte de su vida de aquí en adelante.

— ¿Bella, por qué estás poniéndoles las cosas fáciles a ellos? —Jake espetó ásperamente.

Por el murmullo de su voz, supe que debió meter una hamburguesa a su boca. Podía imaginar cómo se veía… el pan colgando de las comisuras, mientras forzaba a meter todo lo que pudiera. Leah me había dicho que no se veía mucho mayor a lo que era cuando perdí la vista. Los entrenamientos con los niños en el instituto le habían sentado bien, según me informó. Podía dar fe de su físico, teniendo que confiar en tocarlo físicamente por muchas cosas. De alguna manera, en mi mente, veía el mismo rostro infantil de Jake, con un toque de distinguido gris sobre sus orejas, y el monstruoso cuerpo que había tenido cuando teníamos dieciséis. Cuando le había dado a Leah esta descripción, se rio y dijo que estaba "acertada".

Pensando en los cachorros, de vuelta a casa, siempre molesté a Leah con que ella había obtenido su propia camada. Jake se ofendía porque nos refiriéramos a los chicos Quileute como una manada de perros… pero es lo que parecía apropiado.

— ¿Jake, qué bien podría hacerle a Carlie que peleara con ellos? Obviamente, ella sabe que su padre está vivo, y no muerto, como le he dicho todos estos años. ¿De verdad crees que apartándola de ellos va a convertirse en una experiencia positiva? Voy a tener un momento suficientemente difícil explicándole por qué mentí. La hemos criado para ser una jovencita inteligente, podrá manejarlos. Voy a hacer exactamente lo que dije, y si empiezan con todo ese asunto del dinero, voy a retirar mi permiso en ese instante. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ya que es mitad como ellos, la tomarán bajo su cuidado. Son extremadamente leales el uno con el otro —chico, no sabía la verdad en esa oración—. Protegerán a los suyos —añadí, casi después de pensarlo.

Me di cuenta que mis manos se habían apretado en garras cuando Leah tomó la destrozada, pero aún empaquetada, hamburguesa de ellas. Palmeó mis manos suavemente. El sonido de las gaviotas sobre nosotros y las olas golpeando contra el muelle finalmente me calmó. Fuimos agraciados con una casual ola de luz de sol, rompiendo a través de las nubes, y murmuré de placer mientras cruzaba mi rostro, enviando prismas de luz directo a mis maltratados ojos.

"_Isabella, el hecho de que puedas ver luces es una buena señal. Te ruego que consideres la cirugía"_. La voz demandante de Félix irrumpió momentáneamente mi mente.

— ¿Bella, qué vas a hacer respecto a… él? —preguntó Jake, finalmente, trayéndome de vuelta de mis reflexiones y destruyendo la serenidad del momento.

—Nada —respondí suavemente—. No hay nada que hacer —permanecimos en silencio por un rato—. ¿Jake, qué viste cuando él la miró?

Maldijo, algo característico de Jake.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Jake, tú y Leah siempre han servido como mis ojos. Sé lo que escuché en su voz. Quiero saber lo que viste en su rostro.

—La ama, Bella. No te mentiría, por mucho que quiera hacerlo.

—Gracias —yo, de todas las personas, sabía lo que le había costado a Jacob decir eso. Jake era su padre en todas las formas que contaban. Tuvo que ser doloroso ver al hombre que odiaba invadiendo su territorio—. Será un buen padre para ella. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, me preocupaba ser una buena madre, pero nunca dudé que él fuera un buen padre. Por supuesto, estaba basada en la persona que creí que era —me detuve, mirando hacia donde sabía que el agua rodaba gentilmente, pensando de vuelta en el rostro sonriente del chico al que había amado.

—Bueno, Carlie lo mantendrá a raya —declaró Leah—. Si puede mantener a nuestro hijo a raya, puede poner a cualquier Cullen en su lugar con facilidad.

Jacob resopló, y escuché el sonido de él besando su mejilla. Estar alrededor de ellos era una mezcla de bendición y maldición. Era bueno saber que el verdadero amor existía, pero su presencia tan cerca de mí, diariamente, era difícil de soportar. Enterré profundamente el dolor, como siempre lo había hecho, y les sonreí brillantemente.

—Tienes razón. Carlie puede manejarlo a él y a su familia. Pero, tengo que admitirlo, no creo que ella reciba el mismo trato que yo tuve. Como dije hace rato, pusieron un gran número de acciones en la familia. Cuéntenme sobre la esposa de Emmett —pregunté. Emmett había sido mi amigo, y quería saber si había encontrado la felicidad.

—Dios, Bella. Es malditamente preciosa —añadió Leah—. Al principio, pensé que sería una de esas princesas de hielo, pero parecía ser bastante cálida. Los ojos de él la seguían como un lobo hambriento.

— ¿Ella lo miraba de la misma manera? —pregunté, curiosa por saber. Sabía lo que quería escuchar… que Emmett había encontrado a alguien digno de él.

—Sí, lo hacía —añadió Jacob.

—Bien —exhalé.

—Y… Al… —aclaré mi garganta—, Alice. Su esposo tiene un nombre diferente. ¿Su acento sonaba sureño?

—Eso creo. Parecía estrella de cine, pero parecía muy perceptivo. Detuvo a Edward de seguirnos —dijo Leah, gentilmente.

— ¿Qué? —jadeé, sin entender.

—Cuando dejábamos la sala, empezó a seguirnos, y el esposo de Alice lo detuvo. Parecía muy intuitivo, pero calmado. Miraba a Alice como si fuese su otra mitad —agregó.

Perfecto para ella, pensé, recordando a Alice y cuán hiperactiva había sido…

"_Lárgate de la propiedad, Bella. No hay nada aquí para ti. ¿Por qué sigues llamando o intentando venir hasta acá? Nadie te quiere a ti o a lo que sea que tengas que ofrecer…"_

La memoria amenazaba con destruirme mientras la recordaba arrojándome con odio. Retrocedí, y entonces, estúpidamente me acerqué de nuevo a ella; incapaz de concebir lo que estaba escuchando. Por supuesto, tropecé y caí por las escaleras, lo cual no había sido su culpa, pero pensé que mostraría al menos algo de preocupación por mi bienestar. Estuve tan asustada de que el bebé se hubiera lastimado. Recordaba haberme levantado lentamente del piso y moverme recelosamente lejos de la expresión fría de Alice, hacia el auto. Manejé directo a la clínica para revisarme. El bebé estaba bien, para mi alivio. Yo, de todas formas, no lo estaba. Ese fue el día en que mi corazón empezó a morir.

— ¿Carlisle y Esme? —pregunté, queriendo terminar con esto.

—PAQQF **(2)** —contestó Leah, de modo irreverente, provocando que resoplara.

Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Mientras Jacob trataba de descubrir lo que significaba la abreviatura de Leah, reí, con profundas risotadas brotando de mí. Se sentía bien disipar la sensación de temor de mi pecho.

—Así que Carlisle no ha cambiado —añadí, uniéndome al buen humor de Leah.

—Maldición, Bella —de verdad sentí su estremecimiento.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Jacob para gemir en voz alta, comprendiendo. —Estoy sentado aquí… por favor. Ese hombre es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu padre.

—Le da un nuevo significado a la idea de Freud sobre el complejo de Electra **(3)** —contestó Leah, ignorando las quejas de su esposo. Se detuvo, y añadió con seriedad—. Esme es hermosa…

Una mordaz agonía… —Sí, lo es…

—Estaba increíblemente molesta —agregó Jacob, perplejo, de alguna manera.

—Se hará cargo de Carlie. Esme ama a sus hijos, más que a su vida. Carlie estará bajo su protección.

Fueron lo suficientemente listos como para saber que no quería más información. Sabía que necesitábamos dirigirnos a casa pronto, tanto como me hubiera gustado tener el resto de la tarde para componerme a mí misma, tenía otras obligaciones. Tenía que averiguar cómo decirle a mi hija por qué había mentido.

La llamada de Aro llegó tan pronto como estuvimos en el auto. Me alegré de poder tener la conversación sin Carlie alrededor. Ella había estado pegada a mi cadera desde la visita al hospital, y sabía que era en parte por la culpa, en parte por el miedo y en parte por curiosidad. Le había puesto como excusa que quería hablar primero con su padre antes de explicarle por qué había mantenido mi secreto por tanto tiempo. Creo que la culpa que sentía por haber ido a verlo sin mi conocimiento y haber dejado la pala fue lo que ayudó en este caso, porque, sorprendentemente, no me acosó al respecto. Debió haber sido porque sabía que tenía que organizar una reunión rápidamente.

_La Cabalgata de las Valkirias_, de Richard Wagner, resonó, para el deleite de Jake, y tomé mi bolso para contestar el teléfono. Jake le había dado personalmente ese tono a Aro, insistiendo que el hombre y sus hermanos eran algo inhumano… siniestro. Sin embargo, no detuvo a Aro para que fuese mi abogado.

"_Siempre y cuando no hinque sus dientes en ti… no me importa. Eso va para todos esos sobrinos con los que sigue buscando emparejarte. Nada de eso viene de una familia normal. Esos me siguen dando repelús"_, dijo.

—Aro —dije, abriendo rápidamente el teléfono.

—Isabella, hemos terminado con el papeleo. Haré una copia para tus registros, o pueden permanecer en mi oficina, si así lo prefieres —dijo, con voz escurridiza. Entendía por qué Jake se sentía de esa manera. También había estado asustada de él al principio, ahora, era como mi querido tío… casi como un padre—. Insistieron que la segunda condición se eliminara —dijo, sutilmente, y sabía que estaba curioso.

—Me imaginaba que lo harían, después de la manera en que hablaron. Está bien. Solo ignora las llamadas.

Bufó, provocando que sonriera. —Isabella, justo ahora estaría bien una explicación. No me importaría mantener a Edward en su lugar por ti, pero, ¿por qué retienes esta información de mí? Soy tu abogado; tu mente debería ser un libro abierto para mí.

Sabía que le hería que mantuviera mi historia en secreto.

—Los Cullen pidieron que Carlie fuera a pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Edward estableció que la recogería el viernes por la tarde en tu casa, si Carlie está de acuerdo. Creo que desea verte, entonces… —cortó, de manera sugestiva.

—Me aseguraré de estar fuera. Leah podrá lidiar con él.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar, y tengo la solución perfecta —sabía lo que venía—. Todos vamos a refugiarnos al Sound **(4)**, para una escapada familiar. Ven con nosotros.

—Uhm…

—Nada de montajes esta vez, ¡lo prometo! Hablé con Cia sobre su último fiasco. No se arriesgará a tu ira otra vez. Sabes lo mucho que te adora —gimoteó. Aro había estado igual de furioso que yo por el último intento de su esposa para emparejarme con el hijo mayor de Cayo, Afton.

— ¿Así que me estás diciendo que la familia no tiene planes de traer a un recién descubierto segundo o tercer primo para imponerse sobre mí?

—Bueno… no creo que haya ningún plan —era un hombre inteligente, cubriendo su camino. Su esposa y sus dos cuñadas fueron obligadas a tomar eso en cuenta, y él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que las mujeres Velathri gobernaban el reino—. Sé que el hijo de Marco, Demetri, viene de visita desde Nueva York. Está buscando mudarse de vuelta a Washington, y creo que este es su primer viaje para encontrar una casa apropiada y un lugar para sus negocios. Si lo recuerdas, él es buen amigo de tu joven amigo doctor. No puedo prometer que el doctor De Luca no asistirá. De todas formas, debo aclarar que ni Marco, ni Cayo ni yo haremos algo para que te reúnas con él. Tu gracia natural puede reclamar ese dudoso honor.

El ingenio seco de Aro podía ser irritante a veces. Una pequeña flama de calor se encendió ante la idea de pasar tiempo con Félix. Ante la realidad de que Carlie pasaría tiempo con los Cullen, me puse a pensar que, si era hora de explorar mis sentimientos por él, tal vez era el momento.

—De acuerdo, iré, si Carlie va con su padre.

— ¡Benissimo! Haré que el auto vaya por ti alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Te dará tiempo para decirle adiós a mi nieta y estar en el auto, dirigiéndote hacia mí, antes de que cualquiera llegue. Hablaremos sobre todos esos secretos que has estado escondiendo de mí. ¡Ciao! —terminó la conversación antes de que pudiera discutirle.

—No me gusta que pases tiempo con ellos más de lo que me gustaría que pasaras alrededor de los Cullen —el gruñido de Jake vino frente a mí.

—Félix puede que vaya —contesté simplemente.

—Empacaré tus bolsas yo mismo, entonces —murmuró, claramente feliz por esa posibilidad.

Jake y Félix están unidos por la cerveza y el fútbol. Jake felizmente me entregaría al cirujano italiano y muy probablemente regiría sobre nuestra cama de matrimonio para asegurarse que Félix me embarazara inmediatamente.

Estuve agradecida cuando Leah lo mandó a callar.

Me despedí de ellos en su entrada antes de empezar la cuenta que me llevaría hasta la puerta principal. Justo antes de empezarla, me incliné y sentí que entré en contacto con las flores que Carlie había plantado para mí. No… no podía disfrutar cómo se veían las violas y las prímulas, pero podía olerlas y tocar sus pétalos de terciopelo. Una vez que florecieran completamente, le pediría a Carlie que describiera por mí qué colores eran prominentes, para que así pudiera crear una imagen en mi cabeza. Eran el regalo perfecto, y uno que transmitía totalmente la consideración de quien las daba. No merecía el crédito por lo maravillosa en que se había convertido, ella solo era de esa forma.

Tenía que darle este regalo… el regalo de dejarla formar su propia opinión del hombre que era su padre. Podría darle la del muchacho en el que una vez creí.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, y escuché su pequeña voz, llamándome. — ¿Mamá?

—Hola, muñequita. Solo estaba disfrutando de las flores.

Alzándome, avancé hacia ella. Podía decir que Seth estaba a su lado, cuando la esencia de su desodorante se apoderó de mí. Era increíble cuán receptiva era a los olores y sonidos… cosas que pasaban por alto para alguien que tenía todos sus sentidos, pero que servían como componentes críticos para establecer mi camino.

—Tía Bella, las dejaré solas —dijo Seth, con su voz chillando dentro y fuera de la hombría.

Quise sonreír cuando se aclaró la garganta para deshacerse del tono alto. Me recordaba tanto a Jake. Él también era un buen chico. Sabía que sonaba bastante raro, pero estaba agradecida de que ya se sintieran tan unidos. No tendría que preocuparme nunca por mi hija. El nivel de devoción que Seth sentía hacia ella… siempre sería amada y querida. Avanzó hacia el frente y me besó rápidamente en la frente antes de escucharlo trotar velozmente por la calzada.

Alcé la mano hasta que sentí el marco de la puerta, y entonces seguí el sonido de los pasos de Carlie sobre el piso de madera. Cuando estaba fuera de mi ambiente normal, usaba un bastón para barrer frente a mí, pero aquí y en la casa de Leah, conocía cada pulgada. Buscando el brazo del sofá, me senté y apoyé mi espalda. Sentí que los cojines se hundían un poco cuando Carlie se sentó frente a mí.

No quise evitar esto por más tiempo, así que fui directa. —Bebé, firmamos un acuerdo que te permite visitar a tu padre y a su familia cuando tú quieras. Si estás con ellos, se encargarán de que debas tomar tus lecciones de música e ir al hospital para el voluntariado.

—De acuerdo —contestó lentamente, casi dudando.

—Esto depende de ti, y de nadie más. Confío en ti. Si esto se vuelve demasiado, solo déjame saber a mí o… —me detuve por un momento, para mantener las emociones a raya—, a tu padre. No te convertirás en un juguete de tira y afloje entre nosotros.

— ¿Mamá, por qué me mentiste sobre él? —dijo, hundiendo sus dientes en mi yugular.

—Solo mentí acerca de que había estado en la guerra y que había muerto. Todo lo demás que dije sobre él… era la verdad… todo lo que supe mientras estuvimos juntos —Dios, eso sonaba terrible, pero era la única cosa que pude pensar.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró, pidiendo claramente que lo aclarara.

—Tu padre, se mudó con su familia a Forks durante el verano, entre mi segundo y tercer año del instituto. El primer día de escuela, las chicas solo podían hablar de él… de él y de su hermano, Emmett. Emmett es un año mayor. De todos modos, le di un vistazo en la cafetería, y me quedé asombrada de lo que vi. Era hermoso, obviamente, pero había mucho más. No quería la atención, puedo decirlo, viéndose casi tímido —los recuerdos amenazaban con partirme, y sabía que no podía darme el privilegio de rememorar—. Lo admiré desde lejos y veía que las chicas hermosas se arrojaban a él una por una. Pasaron las semanas y un día me quedé después de clases para ayudar a uno de los maestros a colocar una pantalla. Fue entonces cuando escuché el piano y fui a descubrir quién era el responsable de la increíble música que escuché. Era tu padre.

Su cuerpo estaba inclinado sobre el piano, mientras movía sus dedos hábilmente sobre las teclas negras y blancas… me sacudí a mí misma para liberarme de la imagen.

—Es una larga y complicada historia, pero basta con decir que estaba totalmente maravillada de que él pudiera prestar cualquier tipo de atención a alguien tan aburrido como yo. Me enamoré perdidamente de él y de su familia. Probablemente, ese fue el mejor año de mi vida. Realmente sentía que pertenecía a ellos, no que reemplazaran a Charlie, sino como si hubiera más… el verano entre nuestro tercer y último año, finalmente nos volvimos íntimos. Era joven e ingenua. Nunca tuve una figura materna, y ciertamente no iba a preguntarle a tu abuelo sobre sexo, y… como resultado de esa falta de preparación, se me otorgó el regalo más maravilloso de todo el mundo.

Permanecí en silencio por un minuto, y podía decir que estaba esperando a que continuara.

—No estoy segura de todas las razones, pero tu padre se dio cuenta en ese entonces de que yo no era la persona con la que quería estar —estaba malditamente orgullosa del control que estaba consiguiendo para mantener mi voz—. Me dejó en términos inciertos, pero estaba convencida en que podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Finalmente, la familia me apartó, dejándome en claro que no querían tener nada que ver conmigo. Una vez que me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, traté de hacerles saber, pero como si fuese un giro cruel del destino… —un giro del cual seguía insegura—, mi carta en la que les informaba nunca llegó a la persona correcta.

—Mamá, yo no… —empezó a decir, pero continué por encima de ella, asustada de que pudiera venirme abajo si ella hacía las preguntas específicas.

—Bebé, solo déjame seguir con esto, ¿de acuerdo? —rogué, y podía decir que ella estaba impactada. El tono que había usado nunca lo había escuchado de mí—. Carlie, creo que tu padre nunca supo de ti, hasta ahora… pero en ese entonces tuve que asumir que lo hizo. Estaba sorprendida. Nunca habría imaginado que él pudiera ignorar a su hijo… y parecía lo correcto en ese entonces, y estaría mal muchos años después. Nunca te mantendría apartada de él, lo prometo. Pero era joven, solo unos cuantos años mayor que tú, y perdí a tu abuelo, al chico al que amaba, mi vista… e hice lo mejor que pude. Si Jake y Leah no hubieran estado ahí…

—Mamá, no tienes nada de qué disculparte… eres la mejor —sollozó, tomando mi mano.

—Te mentí, porque no podía soportar que pensaras que alguien no te quería. Parecía lo mejor para ti creer que el hombre que había sido tu padre ya no estaba con nosotros porque no podía estarlo, no porque no quisiera. Las cosas que te dije sobre él… ese era el chico que conocía —lo mataría si la trataba menos que especial. Esperaba que el hecho de que fuera parte de él asegurara lo que ella hubiera visto en ese año mágico—. Parecía que tenía razón en ese entonces… él y su familia parecen ansiosos por conocerte.

Apretó mi mano. —Sí, pero, mamá, hay algo que no entiendo.

Mi mente corrió a través de mi explicación, buscando cualquier agujero. No podía explicar su versión, pero pensé que había hecho un trabajo bastante decente en permanecer, sino positiva, al menos neutral.

Continuó, a través de mi pánico. —Él no te miraba como una mujer a la que no quisiera. Te miraba como si fueras su última salvación…

* * *

**(1) In-n-Out** Es una cadena de restaurantes de hamburguesas en Estados Unidos.  
**(2)** **PAQQF **= DILF (_Daddy__ I'd__ Like__ to__ Fuck_ o _Papi al que quiero follar_)  
**(3)** **Complejo de Electra**. Es la contraparte del "Complejo de Edipo". En este caso, consiste en la atracción efectiva de la niña sobre la figura paterna. La fijación o enamoramiento hacia el padre puede generar una rivalidad con la madre.  
**(4)**** Sound****. **Se refiere a _Pudget__ Sound_ que es un lugar de la costa de Seattle de vacaciones. (Gracias a mis betas hermosas por darme esta definición).


	7. Rosas y Fresias

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **content1** y la traducción mía, con la debida autorización de la autora.

Gracias a mis betas, **ericastelo** y **larosaderosas**, por apoyarme en corregir mis errores y dejar el capítulo tan guapo. Ya saben, si se me pasó hacer alguna de sus correcciones, pueden darme un jalón de orejas.

Y a **sparklinghaledecullen**, porque ella me recomendó la historia y me motivó a traducirla.

* * *

**Carlie POV**

—De acuerdo, bebé. Tienes todo lo que necesitas —dijo mi madre, revoloteando a mi alrededor como una errática mariposa. Ya había revisado mi bolsa siete veces.

— ¡Mamá! —me reí—. Necesitas calmarte. Tengo todo. ¿Y tú?

Sabía que así era, pues yo había empacado por ella. Mi pregunta era para distraerla. Habíamos hablado largo y tendido sobre esto… mi visita a los Cullen. Debía estar preocupada por mí, considerando cómo la habían tratado a ella, pero sabía que estaba tratando de darme la oportunidad de conocerlos por mi cuenta. Estaba feliz de que ella fuera a visitar al tío Aro. Eso le daría una distracción para que no estuviera preocupada por mí.

Hablando en serio, consideré poner un traje de baño de dos piezas en su bolsa, sabiendo que Félix estaría ahí. Pero algo me detuvo. Algo que no había estado ahí antes, cuando hice todo lo posible por motivarla, en el pasado… el rostro agonizante de mi padre. Ahora me debatía. De verdad me gustaba el doctor De Luca. Hasta hace una semana, mi último deseo había sido ver a mi madre con él. Ahora no podía decir eso. No es que soñara con que mis padres se reunieran, como lo hacían los padres divorciados de algunos de mis amigos, porque honestamente ni siquiera sabía que él existía. Pero, ver su rostro, ese día en el hospital, y saber cómo me veían él y su familia, y cómo se acercaron a ella… estaba realmente confundida. Mi confusión me hizo cambiar de parecer sobre el traje de baño de dos piezas. De todas formas, Félix ni siquiera necesitaba de ese empuje. Mamá era la única que lo necesitaba.

—Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Lo tengo? —respondió, con un tono ligero. Ella era perfectamente capaz de empacar sus propias cosas, pero era una de las cosas que me gustaba hacer para cuidar de ella.

—Sí, lo tienes.

Me sonrió, y una vez más me quedé maravillada por cuán naturalmente hermosa era. Se movió hasta la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y palpó su bolso. —Tienes la tarjeta de débito —dijo, encontrando su cartera y sacándola—, pero quiero que tengas algo de efectivo, en caso de que necesites cualquier cosa —sacó probablemente cien dólares.

—Mamá, eso es demasiado. No puedo imaginar para qué pudiera necesitarlo —dije, en protesta.

—Solo compláceme, por favor —dijo, colocando los billetes doblados en mis manos. Entonces, como si fuera de último momento, susurró—. Nuestros teléfonos…

—… están cargados y los cargadores están en los bolsillos delanteros de las maletas —le aseguré.

—De acuerdo. No olvides tu Kindle **(1)**; te vuelves loca sin él si no puedes dormir.

Jadeé, dándome cuenta que lo había dejado en mi mesita de noche.

— ¡GRACIAS! —grité, dirigiéndome al pasillo.

Escuchando el timbre mientras la recogía, me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de tío Aro, viniendo desde la sala. Pensaba que solo iba a enviar a su chofer por ella. Corriendo hasta el cuarto de mi madre, vi su iPod colocado en la mesa. Así como yo me volvía loca sin mi Kindle, ella se aburría si no tenía sus audiolibros. Le había descargado unos cuantos libros nuevos de sus autores favoritos. Pero no pude evitar que la sonrisa cruzara mi rostro cuando regresé a la sala. Todos se asustaban con mi tío, pero yo no. Había sido parte de mi familia por los últimos seis años. De hecho, era difícil recordar cómo era cuando todavía no estaba aquí. Corrí directo a sus brazos extendidos.

—_Piccolo Uno _**(2)**_,_ parece que estarás de viaje este fin de semana —dijo, con su inglés cargado de acento.

—Sí, supongo que puedes llamarlo así.

— ¿A qué hora esperas que llegue tu padre? —preguntó.

—En cualquier minuto —dije rápidamente, sin saber cómo le afectaría esa información a mi madre. Instantáneamente, se puso nerviosa.

—Nos iremos, entonces, para que así no nos encontremos en el camino —indicó. Le hizo un asentimiento al chofer que lo seguía, y el hombre fue hasta la bolsa que le indiqué, arrojándola sobre su hombro y yendo hacia la puerta.

Aro se acercó para tomar el brazo de mi madre y enlazarlo con el suyo, y yo los seguí hasta la puerta y hasta su Mercedes Maybach. Entonces, Aro ayudó a mi madre a entrar al auto, y me incliné para besar su frente.

—Diviértete, mamá, y no te preocupes por mí.

—No lo haré, ya hemos lidiado con ese tema. Llámame esta tarde, antes de que te vayas a dormir y hazme saber cómo te va, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, tío Aro tomó mi mano, jalándome hacia la parte trasera.

—Tu teléfono, Carlie —dijo, manteniendo su mano levantada. Fui al bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y se lo di, con una expresión confusa—. Tienes todos nuestros números, pero le pediré a Santiago que se quede en el pueblo este fin de semana. Puede estar donde los Cullen en unos cuantos minutos, si lo necesitas —explicó, tecleando el número en el iPhone que me había comprado por mi cumpleaños.

No me sorprendió que supiera dónde vivían, me imaginé que hurgaría por esa información inmediatamente. Probablemente sabía lo que desayunaban, qué talla de ropa usaban, los lugares que frecuentaban, así como sus debilidades. Tío Aro conseguía la información de la mayoría de las personas que respiraban.

— ¿No han salido con un nuevo modelo para este dispositivo por las Navidades? —preguntó, tomándome desprevenida por un minuto.

—Sí —respondí con duda.

—Muy bien, mi lista de Navidad para ti se ha reducido.

Rodeé los ojos y él tiró de mi barbilla con afecto, antes de inclinarse para besar mi frente.

—Ellos saben que tienen que tratarte bien. Haré de sus vidas un infierno si no lo hacen —dijo con seriedad, antes de caminar hasta donde estaba el chófer, que sostenía la puerta para él.

Viendo al tío Aro dirigiéndose hacia el auto, Seth llegó hasta nosotros desde su casa. Mientras intercambiaban saludos, me di cuenta de que este sería el primer fin de semana de mi vida que estaría sin él y mi madre. Me hacía sentir extremadamente nerviosa… y triste. Alcé mi mano para despedirme de mi mamá y de mi tío adoptivo, incluso aunque sabía que ella no podía verme. Él se lo diría.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Seth, suavemente.

—Sí, solamente muy confundida y nerviosa.

—Esto saldrá bien. Estarían locos si no te quieren —dijo con certeza.

—Están locos como para no querer a mi mamá —respondí, recalcando al elefante en la habitación.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy seguro de que no lo hagan.

—Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido.

—Bueno, en parte, para eso es este fin de semana, ¿no? —murmuró, colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro para tranquilizarme.

Me giré hacia él y sonreí cuando tomé su hermoso rostro.

—Exacto —sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Regresamos a la casa, a esperar la llegada de mi padre. Mientras los minutos pasaban, Seth siguió provocándome. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Contrario a todo lo que parecía ser el orden natural de las cosas, los dos sabíamos que éramos el uno para el otro. Él era mi otra mitad. Comenzó cuando compartimos una cuna y partió de ahí. Nunca ha habido un momento en mi vida que no supiera que él sería mi "para siempre". Después del fiasco en donde su padre nos atrapó sosteniéndonos las manos, sus amenazas posteriores, y la discusión abierta de mi mamá sobre el control de natalidad, ambos colapsamos en risas. Teníamos un plan: el primer beso a los dieciséis, nada de sexo hasta estar casados, lo que sucedería después de que fuéramos a la universidad, y el primer bebé vendría solo después de terminar la escuela. Sospechaba que al menos nos graduaríamos. Seth ya sabía que quería estudiar leyes… como el tío Aro, para horror de su padre.

Nuestras cabezas se alzaron con el sonido de un auto que llegaba.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó.

—No, estoy bien. Será mejor si termino con todo esto por mi cuenta.

—De acuerdo —contestó—. Saldré por la puerta de atrás. Llámame tan pronto cuelgues con tu mamá, esta noche.

Besó mi cabeza nuevamente y salió por el patio, al mismo tiempo que estuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tomé una profunda respiración para prepararme a mí misma, me dirigí a la puerta principal y la abrí. Era surrealista ver a mi padre ahí parado.

—Carlie, es bueno verte —dijo suavemente, y me asombré ante el tono ronco en su voz. Apostaría a que la mayoría lo encontraría increíblemente sexy. Seguía en su traje oscuro de negocios, pero se había quitado la corbata. De alguna forma, pude ver que lo había hecho de manera nerviosa, probablemente de camino hacia acá. Los familiares ojos verdes escanearon mi rostro.

—Anth… —me detuve, insegura de cómo llamarlo.

Su sonrisa era principalmente por pura dicha. Solo vi un rastro de pena en ella.

—Estoy seguro de que esta será una de las primeras cosas que tenemos que resolver —dijo, con un deje de humor—. Hasta entonces, por favor, llámame Edward.

Vi que miraba por encima de mi cabeza, y supe que estaba buscándola.

—Entra —dije suavemente—. Solo necesito tomar mi bolso —me giré, porque quería ver su rostro cuando dijera lo siguiente—. Mamá ya se ha ido. Está pasando el rato con el tío Aro y la tía Cia, este fin de semana —estaba bien, pero no perfectamente. Vi que su afilada mandíbula se torcía y un breve destello de decepción.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando entró y sacó el brazo que había permanecido detrás de él. Traía dos ramos en su mano. Uno era una docena de las más bonitas rosas color rosa y el otro eran unas flores de color morado oscuro, con las que no estaba familiarizada. Había elegido el que tenía las rosas y me lo entregó.

—Para ti. No sabía qué tipo de flores te gustaban, pero Emmett siempre le compra rosas color rosa a Emmy para sus recitales.

—Son hermosas —exhalé. Y tenían… el tono perfecto de rubor que recreaba exactamente el color que sabía que tomaban mis mejillas y las de mi mamá—. Déjame ponerlas en agua. ¿Te gustaría que hiciera lo mismo para las flores que le compraste a mamá? —ofrecí gentilmente.

Tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse encantadoramente, antes de exhalar con fuerza. Después, esbozó una gran sonrisa torcida y jadeé, dándome cuenta de dónde la había heredado. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, viendo la misma mirada en mi rostro.

—Sí, gracias —dijo suavemente, sin tratar siquiera de negar que las había traído para ella.

Me siguió hasta la cocina, pero cuando coloqué el florero largo en la barra de mármol, pude ver que sus ojos devoraban hambrientos todo a nuestro alrededor. Por el diseño, la cocina, el comedor y la sala estaban en un espacio abierto. Solo la barra de mármol separaba el área de la cocina de la que servía como comedor y sala. La pequeña mesa que siempre compartíamos estaba en un rincón, viendo hacia el meticuloso patio trasero y la acogedora sala de estar, con una chimenea que ocupaba el resto de la habitación. Mamá había insistido en colocar electrodomésticos artísticos en la cocina, y eran como el sueño de cualquier cocinero. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había sido capaz de lograr con el diseñador. Por supuesto, era un bebé cuando compró la casa grande y las habitaciones para el servicio, pero había escuchado historias de cómo ella y la tía Leah habían rediseñado los dos lugares. Habían hecho primero esta casa, para que mamá pudiera tener un espacio abierto para vivir. La casa principal con escaleras fue difícil de negociar para ella, especialmente con dos bebés a cargo.

Estaba hermosamente decorada, pero aun así muy, muy acogedora. Era mi hogar, y tenía mil recuerdos atados a todas y cada una de las cosas. Recuerdos que podía ver que estaba desesperado por saber.

—Edward —su mirada regresó hacia mí—. Siéntete libre de curiosear. Voy a cortar éstas, para que así puedan durar más —inhalé la fragancia de las flores morado oscuro—. Creo que mamá disfrutará de estas cuando regrese, así que quiero asegurarme de que el domingo estén tan frescas como hoy.

Una expresión de miedo cruzó su rostro, y no sabía si había sido por mi comentario o por la idea de caminar por el lugar por su cuenta.

—En serio, está bien. Te mostraré mi habitación también, antes de irnos.

Asintió suavemente, moviéndose deliberadamente por la fila de fotografías que estaban colocadas en el librero. Me imaginé que ahí sería el primer lugar a donde iría. Sabía que ahí encontraría… fotos mías y de mi mamá de cuando yo era un bebé, de nosotras en fotos informales en los últimos años… papi, tía Leah, Samantha y Seth, mezclados aleatoriamente con nosotras. Mientras cortaba las flores, observé en secreto que exploraba esas, con sus ojos revoloteando rápidamente entre ellas. Me giré para poner agua en el jarrón de cristal y escuché su suave jadeo. Preguntándome cuál había atrapado su atención, vi que se había movido hacia el otro lado de la chimenea y ahora sostenía el marco grande que estaba sobre el mantel. Era una foto que tía Leah había insistido en tomar… una foto de estudio que nos habían hecho a mi mamá y a mí el verano pasado. Su amigo había trabajado con súper modelos, y lo que había sido capaz de recrear era una obra maestra. Mamá y yo estábamos vestidas sutilmente de blanco y el maquillista había hecho nuestros rostros y nuestro cabello. La escena era etérea, contra un fondo natural. Nos veíamos como ángeles gemelas… la única diferencia era el color de nuestros ojos.

Me encantaba la foto y por brillo de lágrimas que vi en sus ojos, a él también. La volvió a poner sobre el mantel, y vi que su mano temblaba. Tampoco pasó desapercibida la otra mano en su rostro. Sospechaba que se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero si algo había aprendido de los hombres a mi avanzada edad de catorce, era que a ellos no les gustaba mostrar emociones. Así que, me enfoqué en arreglar las rosas color rosa y las flores moradas de una manera agradable. Las flores moradas olían maravillosamente, y no pude evitar preguntar.

— ¿De qué tipo son las moradas?

Se movió hacia mí, una vez que terminó su inspección del área.

—Fresia —respondió suavemente, con una emoción clara en su timbre de voz.

—Son maravillosas.

Me respondió con una sonrisa temblorosa. Era difícil comparar al hombre aparentemente bien parecido que tenía el descaro de aparecer en cada periódico y revista local, con el ser humano frente a mí. Me recordaba a la famosa frase del abuelo Billy… _nada es lo que parece_.

—Déjame mostrarte el resto de la casa antes de irnos. Tiene una distribución bastante simple. Yo tengo un lado y mamá tiene el otro —indiqué, mientras me seguía por el pasillo—. Tenemos un medio baño pequeño aquí, para cuando tenemos compañía —caminé hasta mi puerta y la abrí, agradecida de que mi mamá haya insistido que la limpiara. No era la persona más ordenada a veces.

Sonrió al ver la explosión caótica que yo consideraba como un cuarto. Cada recuerdo que había poseído, tenía su lugar en la pared y en las repisas de mi librero.

—Esto me recuerda a Alice —soltó una risotada, y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta al ver cuán joven se veía—. Caminar por su cuarto cuando éramos niños era como franquear un campo lleno de minas. Nuestra madre tiró de su cabello hasta que ella salió con la brillante idea de cerrar la puerta. Rara vez se aventuraba al cuarto de Alice, y bromeaba diciendo que, si lo hacía, se caería en él y no la íbamos a encontrar en una semana, al menos.

Rompí en risas, pensando en que mi mamá hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo. Mantenía limpio el piso, para que ella pudiera cruzar el cuarto, pero el resto de las áreas eran mías.

El baño, en un contraste directo, estaba impecable… tenía unas cuantas tendencias obsesivas. No me sorprendí cuando rio de nuevo.

—Ahora, esto… esto es definitivamente mío —admitió, entrando en mi paraíso secreto. Mamá insistió en que el baño fuera tan lujoso como el suyo.

Sí, podía ver que él podía ser un poquito neurótico en algunas cosas.

Mientras volvíamos a mi cuarto, tomé una decisión inmediata, sabiendo que podía obtener otra igual de fácil. Caminando hacia mi mesita de noche, tomé la copia que tenía de la foto que había admirado tanto. Toqué su brazo para obtener su atención de donde había estado, leyendo mis reconocimientos, y se lo tendí.

—Yo… —balbuceó cuando vio lo que era.

Lo interrumpí.

—Supongo que querrás tener una foto mía, y esta es la más reciente que tengo. Nos tomarán las fotos escolares pronto, pero no sé si podrán hacerle justicia. Si no la quieres… —dejé la frase en el aire, a propósito, y apenas pude ocultar mi sonrisa cuando la tomó, como si fuera un hombre hambriento.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca. En un cambio drástico, apretó el marco de cristal contra su pecho, gentilmente.

Avanzamos de vuelta al pasillo, y señalé la puerta cerrada que estaba al final.

—El cuarto de mamá está ahí.

Debatiéndome por un momento si debía mostrarle el interior, miré la puerta, insegura. Ella era una persona reservada, y ciertamente no sabía si ella querría mostrarle sus dominios personales. Tomé la puerta cerrada como mi respuesta, y me di la vuelta para ir hacia la sala, no sin antes captar la mirada hambrienta en su rostro.

El abuelo Billy tenía razón… nada es lo que parece.

**Edward POV**

— ¿Qué clase de auto es este? —preguntó gentilmente, con sus ojos dilatados.

—Un Aston Martin Virage —respondí. Amaba este auto, pero me pregunté si no se veía demasiado pretencioso para ella. Hasta donde sabía, Bella y ella viajaban con Jacob y con Leah a todas partes. El Jeep de Jacob estaba hasta arriba de la lista, y había visto la parte trasera de un BMW negro, que asumía que era de Leah varado en la cochera. Esperaba que el mío no estuviera muy fuera de lugar.

Se encogió de hombros, adorablemente.

—Eso tendría sentido para Seth, estoy segura. Pero me gusta, es elegante y bonito al mismo tiempo. Y también me gusta que sea convertible —Dios, era la reencarnación de Bella.

Le gruñí juguetonamente.

—Un Aston Martin no es bonito.

Rompió en carcajadas mientras le abría la puerta.

—Seguro… seguro.

Sacudí mi cabeza, con un gesto de disgusto, pero me había entendido. Sabía que estaba bromeando. Después de abrir el maletero, puse su bolso ahí y me dirigí al otro lado. Estaba condenadamente nervioso y decepcionado de que Bella, una vez más, frustró mis planes. Entrecerré los ojos, dándome cuenta de que iba a tener que levantar mis planes de ataque.

— ¿Sostendrías esto? —le pedí, tendiéndole el delicado marco con la invaluable foto.

Había reconocido el nombre en la imagen y estaba determinado a contactarlo. Me debía un montón de favores a través de los años, y estaba decidido a que me dejara hacer copias de cada imagen que tuviera de ellas. Qué pequeño es el mundo… me pregunté si me había encontrado con ellas, sin saberlo, en su oficina. Mi última conquista era una de sus modelos favoritas. No tomó bien la noticia de que terminé la relación demasiado pronto. De hecho, recién empezábamos a vernos para cuando los fotógrafos ya habían hecho su trabajo. Quería esas fotografías. Estaba seguro de que eran más de una. Es más, estaba convencido de que David había usado las otras tomas de Bella, y posiblemente hasta las de Carlie, para expandir su currículum. La cámara las amaba, y su belleza natural eclipsaba por mucho al mundo artificial que normalmente él capturaba.

Pero la imagen que tenía en mis manos… sería mi posesión más valiosa, porque había sido entregada por un hermoso y complaciente corazón. Un corazón tan parecido al de su madre…

Salí de la calzada después de que ella agitara su mano en despedida a la figura que estaba en la puerta de la otra casa. Era Seth, estaba seguro.

—Carlie, tengo un condominio en el Four Seasons del centro. La familia quiere verte también, pero pensé que querríamos pasar esta noche solos, para que así podamos hablar antes de exponerte al caos del recinto de los Cullen… como lo llama Alice. De todas formas, es tu decisión —solté.

Se giró hacia mí.

— ¿No tienes una casa en el recinto de los Cullen?

—No, tengo una suite en la casa de mis padres. Tengo un lugar en la propiedad, pero nunca he construido ahí. Sin embargo, hay una habitación en la casa principal, en mi suite, para ti. Podemos ir ahí, pero, sinceramente, no te garantizo privacidad. Todos están demasiado ansiosos por conocerte, incluyendo a tus primos más jóvenes.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con placer.

— ¿Cuántos tengo? Me encantan los bebés —chilló.

—Dos de Emmett y Rose: Emaline, conocida como Emmy, y Ross —alzó sus cejas por los nombres—. Lo sé, estaban decididos a que sus nombres fueran un reflejo de los suyos.

— ¿Y de tu hermana?

—Otro niño y otra niña, de Alice y Jasper.

—Déjame adivinar —interrumpió y golpeó sus labios adorablemente, como contemplándolo. Esa misma acción, hecha por su madre, me había vuelto loco—. Alistair y Jas… —se detuvo y esperé en un silencio atónito—, guau… el suyo es difícil de adivinar. ¿Jasmine?

Reí disimuladamente ante su perspicacia de que Alice habría hecho lo mismo.

—Sí. Le dio un ataque a Alice. Pensé que el pobre bebé se iba a llamar Jasperine antes de que se decidiera. Afortunadamente, Jasper le puso el freno y, ya que rara vez lo hace, Alice escuchó.

A pesar de que Bella había nombrado a nuestra hija con nombres de nuestra familia, estaba agradecido de que no hubiera terminado como Edwina. Hubiera muerto. Era asombrosa la coincidencia de que ella lo hubiera hecho primero… aún y aunque no lo supiéramos. Las risitas de Carlie calentaban mi corazón. Era una mezcla única de niña y adulta; era inteligente y me imaginaba que la extrema madurez con la que pensaba y hablaba tenía que ver con el hecho de ser la única hija de una madre intelectualmente magnífica.

Lo evadí por un momento, pero sabía que necesitaba darle una salida.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo esta noche, para aclarar las cosas y hablar sobre lo que pasó desde mi perspectiva. Si después de eso, decides dar por terminado el fin de semana y volver a casa, no te culparé. Te pido que nos des una oportunidad para conocernos. Lo que escucharás no nos deja en el mejor de los lugares, pero te juro que no es lo que somos.

—Mamá me contó mucho sobre ti, y cuánto amaba a todos en tu familia. Sinceramente, Edward, ella dijo que las cosas no funcionaron entre ustedes —dijo sutilmente, pero pude escuchar algo más en su tono.

Una vez más, decidí ser franco.

— ¿Crees esa parte de su historia?

—No —respondió suavemente.

—Buena chica. Porque, esa fue tu madre, tratando de hacer las cosas bien para todos nosotros —solté.

—Entonces, vayamos a tu condominio, para que así puedas decir lo que sea que necesites. Quiero conocer a mis abuelos, tías, tíos y primos, incluso aunque escuche algo que no me guste. No puedo prometer lo que sucederá este fin de semana, pero me gustaría intentarlo —dijo indecisa.

—Gracias por la oportunidad. La verdad no es bonita, Carlie. Fui un monstruo y destruí todo. Sin embargo, me gustaría explicarlo y tener una oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida… sea lo que sea que me permitas.

—De acuerdo —dijo, pero me di cuenta de que lo había dicho a fuerzas.

Giré hacia el centro de Seattle, nunca había estado más asustado en mi vida.

* * *

**(1) Kindle**. Lector de libros electrónicos  
**(2) Pequeña.**

Lo sé, ha pasado un tiempo importante. Solo diré que fue por cuestiones personales y laborales, pero procuraré no volver a demorarme tanto.

Pasando a otros temas... ¡Esta historia está nominada para **Mejor Traducción** del grupo **Fanfiction Addiction Twilight**! ¡Qué nervio! Estoy junto a otras traductoras increíbles con historias igual de geniales que ellas, así que no sé qué debo esperar... Sin embargo, ustedes me nominaron, y eso para mí ya es un gran logro. Es la primera vez que me nominan a mí solita, jeje. Claro, también tengo que darle el mérito a mis increíbles betas, porque ellas dejan todo guapo y listo para publicarlo. Me encantaría contar con su voto, así que si están en ese grupo en Facebook, busquen entre las imágenes donde dice _Mejor traducción_ y den "Like/Me gusta" a esta historia. De verdad, gracias por acordarse de mi trabajo y proponerlo en la lista de nominados.

¡Voten, voten, voten!

Hasta la próxima actualización (que yo espero que sea prontito)

**Carla**


End file.
